The Dark King
by Drago9082
Summary: It feels good to get a second chance by reincarnation in another world. But when the world you go to has a way a of getting stronger by being more perverted, that is when shit hits the fan. Weak to Strong OC. Small Harem (It's DXD, what did you expect?). Canon will start in later chapters. M for language. Will follow general storyline of DXD, with some changes.
1. Chapter 1

_**I DO NOT OWN HIGHSCHOOL DXD, FATE/STAY NIGHT, ONE PIECE, NARUTO, NOR ANY OTHER ANIME/MANGA/LIGHT NOVEL THAT WILL BE MENTIONED AND/OR REFERENCED**_

Human/devil/angel/fallen angel/god speaking normally - "Dodge"

Human/devil/angel/fallen angel/god thinking - "_Dodge"_

Human/devil/angel/fallen angel/god shouting attack/angry - **"DRESS BREAK!"**

Albion/Ddraig/dragon/dragon god shouting attack - **[Dodge]**

Albion/Ddraig/dragon/dragon god speaking out loud - "**Dodge"**

Albion/Ddraig/dragon/dragon god thinking to themselves or to others - _**"Dodge"**_

**Chapter 1**

…**..**

**17 Years Before Cannon**

One week.

It's been one whole week since I've become a baby again, and it absolutely sucks. The only reason I haven't had a heart attack from the shock is because of things I've read before I've died. I've read plenty of manga and light novels where the protagonist ends up in a new world and becomes some sort of hero by slaying some sort of Demon King, evil dragon, corrupt ruler, or all of the above. Then said hero either marries a companion, princess, or has a harem, which everyone is okay with for some apparent reason or another.

Do I want to become a hero?

No.

I would be completely satisfied with being a badass that's well known enough to be feared like Madara and Itachi Uchiha, or Minato Namikaze from the Naruto series. There was also Whitebeard, Shanks, Garp, Mihawk, and Zoro from One Piece. As well as Byakuya Kuchiki, Toshiro Hitsugaya, and Genryusai Yamamoto from Bleach. And of course, we can't forget about Cu Chulainn, Archer, and Sasaki Kojirou from Fate/Stay Night.

While these people were not the main characters, they left their mark in each of their worlds.

But I'm getting ahead of myself, I first need to get through infancy and find out if I'm in a normal world or a world with some form of supernatural.

So far, I've found out that I'm an orphan whose mother passed away during the birth of me and that my father died even earlier in a car accident. I'm already used to not having parents as I was an orphan in my previous life as well, but it still sucks that I missed out on having parents two times in a row.

I also found out that my mother was of Japanese descent, so it seems that she had already named me Ryuuta before her passing.

…

Not going to lie, but that is a good start for my quest of badassness.

I also have literally no other relatives, so the orphanage was the only option once again.

_Sigh_

"_Oh well, might as well roll with it."_

Anyways, it also seems that in a world that is at least in the modern age as there is flat screen in the living room and the matron speaks in English. It also seems that I might be in Britain since the matron and all the kids have British accents. But just because I'm in a world like this doesn't mean that there is no supernatural. For all I know I could be in the Harry Potter or Percy Jackson world. Never said the world I reincarnated into had to be an anime, manga, or light novel. From the bottom of my heart, I seriously hope that this is not some sort of modern-day Chinese cultivator world. That. Would. Be. The. Worst.

Let's just leave it at that.

I can also deduce that this isn't something like Irregular at Magic High School since technology is not that advanced. That is actually a good thing since the gap between the Blooms and the Weeds in that world would be the biggest pain in the butt I would have since dying.

Then again, I could just be in a normal world with a second chance, so can't get my hopes up too high just to be shot down later.

I also must watch myself with how I act since I don't know if this world has something like Root from Naruto or some sort of child experimentation group. I already know that I really shouldn't try speaking my first words until I'm six months old and I should wait till I'm nine months old to walk. One time when I looked that up for a project for my freshman year of science. I also need to find out if there is a library nearby since I can't just say something so random yet smart and play it off that I heard it from an older kid at the orphanage.

I might as well also indulge myself into playing things like tag with other kids during the day while doing stretches, pushups, sit ups, etc. so I can build up some muscle just in case this world requires some... force... when communicating with others.

Future plotting aside, I should probably get some sleep, and being a baby does not help with staying awake.

**XXX**

**3 Months Later**

Three months of doing absolutely nothing other than pooping, sleeping, eating, keeping my cover, and entertaining other kids by doing "baby stuff" is exhausting. I hereby swear, that if I ever have kids, I will absolutely help my wife take care of them. No one deserves this bullshit to deal with.

Other than that, the list of which world I could be in has considerably narrowed ever since I found out that no one seems to know of anything supernatural. That still doesn't eliminate the fact that this could be a hidden supernatural world. Harry Potter is sounding awfully familiar right now.

There also seems to be some news about an accident nearby recently, a car was leaking gas which was lit on fire by a cigar.

That seems to be the reason why we suddenly have three new children joining us at the orphanage.

Wait a minute.

One of those kids look super familiar. Despite looking like it is a few months younger than me, it looks super familiar. Especially those green eyes…hmm… maybe I could get a better grasp when I find out its gender and hair color.

Ah, wait.

Looks like the matron is moving it to another room since we are already making it pretty cramped in this room.

Oh well, I can always just go and find her again later, after all we are in the same orphanage. Still, I can't but help that those beautiful green orbs are so familiar. But for now, I will focus on more important things like preparing for what will come in about two months.

That's right, the time for my first words are coming soon.

Keeping track of the days in such a little body is a lot harder than it sounds. Not only do I lose track of the times I fall asleep, but I lost track of how long I slept for. All in all, it was a pretty stressful job especially considering the fact that I was trying to keep to a strict time table for progress to continue so I may actually be at an acceptable level by the time I am a 12-year-old.

It is at that age where a child enters his or her golden period in life. Usually the habits they learn between the ages of 11 to 13 are the habits they subconsciously remember for the rest of their lives. The best example to describe this with would be a soccer player; a soccer player who trains themselves at that age to kick a ball correctly at that golden period will be able to kick a ball very well as long as the train especially hard during this time. That's not to say that those who don't use that period to better themselves won't be able to, but it will be difficult to catch up to those who didn't use it wisely and must train four times as hard to make practice into habit.

Right now, I am contemplating if I should somehow learn how to use a sword, it has a good excuse too as I can get exercise and learn how to defend myself. I can only hope I can convince the matron.

Speaking of the matron, she is very strict person, yet she is extremely kind because she cares about of us. All of the things she is strict about is to better us as people such as basic manners, good morals, and how to give and earn respect.

But despite her attitude she is a beautiful woman who seems to stand at about 5'8" with what looks to be an A cup bust. Her wavy, dirty blonde hair flows down to her mid back. And her face is adorned with a pretty pair of hazel eyes. She appears to be in her mid to late 20s as well.

Overall, she is a pleasant person to be with both personality wise and physically. I'm actually surprised that she doesn't seem to have a wedding ring, someone as pretty as her should at least have a boyfriend, right?

Though I should probably sleep less and pay attention more with my ears, I only listen to their accent not their conversations, since I have yet to find out her name, but that is more my fault considering I was planning and mostly observing with my eyes. While it doesn't seem like much, it does take a pretty large effect on a 3-month-old child.

I also need to find out my specific location, hearing the British accent only solidified the fact that I am currently in Europe, most likely England.

_Ugh_

"_I hate being so uninformed."_

All I can do for now is continuing to be patient and wait for the time to act to come.

**XXX**

**5 Months Later**

Turns out that the name of the matron is Roseline Alberts, but it seems that everyone simply calls her Miss Rose or Big Sis Rose. I heard from the discussion of others that she inherited this orphanage from her grandmother, who passed away three years ago from cancer.

I was also able to get a more specific location of exactly where I am. This orphanage is situated in England's Shire Country, Dorset. We have a pretty good view of the sea from here, which also explains why it's never quiet, Dorset is a tourist area. Then there is the fact that there are numerous fossils lying around in this area. Dorset is also one of the closest regions to France, so I guess that it pretty good place to start out. The orphanage is closer to one of the cliffs that oversee the sea from what I could see from outside the window when someone was holding me.

Another thing that happened was that I was able to speak my first words within my time table, though I had to wait for someone to be nearby. While I don't want to be caught being smarter than I already am, I don't want to be considered dumb either. At first I was planning on just saying "Rose," though it would come out as "Wose," I changed my mind when one of the older kids took my baby toy.

What?

I'm territorial and that toy was one of my only sources of entertainment in my baby body.

So, I decided to get some revenge on him.

My first word was "Shit."

…

Hahahahahahaha! The look on Rose's face was priceless! I even bounced up and down as much as I could while pointing to the little turd that took my toy to hint at who taught me. Remember when I said that she was strict. Yeah, well she nearly lost it when she understood my hint. While she was giving him the evil eye, I continued to yell with a happy face, "Shit shit shit shit."

I absolutely enjoyed that look of terror on his face when she Rose slowly put me down and walked slowly towards him with a completely enraged face.

It seems that he got into even more trouble since me saying "Shit" influenced the other babies and children around me. For about a week many of the kids at the orphanage were "practicing" this new word and increasing their "vocabulary." The kids got dish duty for the rest of the year hahahahahahahaha.

I also started crawling a few weeks ago to keep the image that I am a toddler. It would be pretty weird if I could just get up and walk instead of crawling first. I already started a process to try and increase my stamina with the most basic way…...crawling the fuck away from anyone who tries to catch me. I also started doing some stretches so I can have a flexible body type. If I ever do I don't want to be the bulky type Escanor from Seven Deadly Sins, rather I prefer lean muscles like Zoro and Naruto. Especially since lean muscles focus more on speed and technique than the bulky types do.

I have also been trying to see if could locate that baby that I thought was super familiar, but I have had no such luck.

**XXX**

**10 Months Later (1 Year 7 Months Old)**

It's been over a year since I have reincarnated into this world, and I'm making some progress on my body. I've noticed that I'm able to run a little faster and longer than most in my age group, so I guess I am doing okay. After all, I'm not looking to become some sort of super baby that can kick an adult's ass left and right like in some light novels I've read before. Especially since they all had some sort of blessing from a goddess to become strong, while I am using my own efforts, which I am completely proud of myself for.

Rose and the other kids also set up a birthday party for me when I turned one. Turns out my birthday is December 7th. It wasn't anything extravagant, but it was still pretty nice and fun to celebrate. It was definitely better than the orphanage in my previous life where hardly anyone even remembered your age. It probably is like that because orphanage has a lot less kids than that one did. I was also able to keep the banner that said, "Happy Birthday Ryuuta!"

I tried to find something that was stick shaped to practice using a sword, but all I could find was an old broom, so broke off the brush part and kept it under my bed so I can sneak out and try some swings. I don't try to do anything flashy since I have read and seen multiple sword users in mangas, anime, and light novels, and all of them have something in common. Stick to the basics, and kind of special attack of sorts will come naturally, so don't force it. Forcing some sort of flashy or special attack will only set me up for failure. A perfect example would Isaac Netero from Hunter X Hunter. The dude literally did straight punches for days and days, the result was that the man became a combat monster who later became one of the most powerful old men in anime. So, for now I am trying the generic up and down kendo slashes, and I add some horizontal and diagonal slashes here and there.

Of course, I also had to attach slightly smaller stick to the broom since my hands were to small and chubby to hold a broomstick on my own without any help. I eventually will take that stick off, so I go all out and up my practice a little.

One day while I was practicing swinging my broomstick I saw someone reading under a nearby tree. I was curious because hardly anyone is awake this early in the morning. So, I decided to walk up to them.

As I got closer the first thing noticed was their eyes, it was the green colored baby that I saw when I was younger. The second thing that I noticed was that they were a girl. She also had straight blonde hair that flowed to shoulders.

Wait.

Green eyes.

Blonde hair.

Female.

Oh shit.

"_Nononononono! What is __**she **__doing here? Isn't she supposed to be in Italy? Wait a minute. DOES THIS MEAN I'M IN THAT WORLD?! SHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT!"_

"_Okay, take a deep breath first."_

_Inhales, exhales._

"_Alright, no need to panic Ryuuta. You had expected some sort of supernatural world, maybe not __**this **__one in specific, but still." _I thought to myself.

"_Besides she could just be a look alike. I don't even know her name yet, so don't jump to any conclusions. Though, If I really am in __**that**__ world then I just need to plan accordingly."_

"_Let's do this. Go and ask for her name."_

"Hello." I say to her.

"H-h-hello." she seems a little shy.

"My name is Ryuuta. What's your name?" I ask.

"My n-n-name is A-a-asia Argento, i-i-it's nice to meet you." she responds.

"What a pretty name." that was my reply, but on the inside, I felt like crying.

I was in Highschool DXD.

"_Of all the worlds I could have been reincarnated into, it just had to this one didn't it?" _I think in resignation.

While I know that some people would kill to be reborn here of all places, I tend to look at things a little bit more objectively. Don't get me wrong, this anime was one of my favorites, but it isn't exactly the safest, especially for a human like me.

In this world the only way it is safe is if I was born a non-human, part of a powerful faction, had a Sacred Gear, or if I was a hero's descendent with some of his or her special abilities. Despite the anime portraying itself as a comedy, romance, action anime, it is a lot more dangerous. In this world humans are looked down upon by the other races and are often dealt with however the various factions and mythologies want to deal with them. A perfect example of this would be the Holy Sword Project that Kiba Yuuto was a part of, not optionally of course. It was during this project that numerous children were killed and sacrificed so the ability to use a holy weapon could be spread to others. While the Church did excommunicate Valper Galilei, in the end they just used his research so others may also use holy weapons.

It's not just the humans that are oppressed, sometimes other races are also exploited. An example of that would be the Peerage and Brave Saint systems. While I know that the Angels are a lot less forceful, the same could not be said about the Devil's. Who knows how many beings were forcefully reincarnated or set up to be reincarnated.

For now, I don't know if I even have a Sacred Gear nor do I know the ancestors of my parents nor am I a non-human, at least I think I'm not. So right now, my chances of surviving and the level of badass I want to achieve are pretty low. I could also join a faction that accepts humans like the Heaven Faction that regulates humans through the power of the Church. But that option is a big NO. Part of the reason would be that I already know that the Biblical God is dead, and I can only pretend to know that he is alive for so long without getting caught. Another reason would be that the Church is extremely corrupt and the Angels that govern them do nothing, so my chances of survival somewhat drop a little more than usual. If I do join a faction it probably won't be one of the Three Biblical Factions, since if you join one you become the enemy of the other two. My goal would probably be to join the Shinto Faction as a Vanguard to one of the gods there. I still am going to Japan to get involved in the main plot, but not as direct as I have seen in many fanfictions. I'm not going to run from what is to come, but I will plan everything out as much as I can beforehand with extreme caution. The Shintos are preferable since they are powerful while still being moderately peaceful as far as I know. While they probably still have at least another faction they are unfriendly with, I know that the anime isn't omniscient, they are still the best option for me, besides I have Japanese ancestors, so I can fit in.

I don't know what I look like though despite claiming to fit in. They only mirror we have is too high for me to use so I need to wait about a year to see what I like. It's a good thing I already know how to speak Japanese from my previous life.

On the small chance I couldn't join the Shinto, I would try to join the Heaven Faction, but only if I would be able to work under Dulio Gesualdo or Griselda Quarta. The chances of that happening are extremely low; as a matter of fact, I have a higher chance of becoming a toy in the Holy Sword Project.

Oops, I got caught up in my thoughts and Asia is just looking at me like she did something wrong.

"Sorry about that Asia, I was thinking about something else."

"N-n-no it's okay."

"What are you doing out here so early?" I ask.

"I-I'm sorry."

"It's okay Asia I'm not angry or anything like that, I was just curious." Trying my best to calm her down, jeez, she's so shy. Maybe that gets fixed from when she gets all the attention from being a Holy Maiden.

Speaking of Holy Maiden _why_ is she here. In the anime it said that she had come from Italy after being excommunicated, does someone adopt her later and take her there?

"I-I saw that this area was so peaceful and y-your swings had a nice rhythm to it, s-so it sounded relaxing and nice t-to read here."

I can see why even Issei tried not to be perverted with her, this girl is just too nice and sweet.

That also goes to show how much of an asshole that Diodora Astaroth is. How he could do something like what he planned to do with Asia is absolutely despicable. I'm debating on whether or not I should join the Heaven Faction just to kill him.

No.

As much it upsets me I cannot get rid of him yet. He plays an important role for Issei when he unlocks Juggernaut Drive for the first time. Juggernaut Drive is extremely dangerous, but plays an important role for Ddraig's, Boosted Gear's, and Issei's evolution. Although its kind of dependent on magical reserves as well since Vali was able to use it since he used it on his magical reserves instead of his life force.

To make up for the fact that I'm literally throwing her to the wolves, and to ease my conscious a little, I'll as much time as I can with her until she is adopted or somehow moved to Italy.

A thought suddenly occurred to me.

"_Hmmm, maybe I could do that to spend some time with her?" _

"Hey Asia, do you want to help me with something?"

"M-me?! A-are you s-s-sure Ryuuta?" she shyly asks.

"_I'm going to have to bring up her confidence to the point to where she doesn't stutter at least when she speaks to me or Rose."_

"Of course, Asia." I reply

"Okay, I'll help Ryuuta." she says while beaming a smile.

After that I went inside to grab an unused chair, a wooden wheel, and a small wooden spike. The idea I am trying to replicate was something that the MC of a Chinese light novel called The Tales of a Reincarnated Lord. In the novel the MC trained his eyes to be able to react to speed and movements better to react to them. The MC later on becomes one of the best swordsmen in the world who takes on students. He used the same method to train his students, all of his students had to complete this exercise in order to start their apprenticeship under him. Although the novel did mention that it would make me nauseous.

"W-what are you doing Ryuuta?" Asia asks.

"I'm going to make my eyes better Asia." was my reply.

"How are you going to do that?" she actually spoke pretty clearly right there.

"_It seems that her curiosity pushes away her shyness. Hmmm, that could be useful when raising her confidence."_

"Well Asia, first I'm going to attach this wooden wheel to the bottom of this chair, then I'm going to dull this spike and attach it under the wheel."

"Why are you making it like that?"

"So that the chair can spin around in really fast circles."

"Oh, I see it's like a dreidel." she says in understanding.

"That's a pretty good comparison Asia. After that I'm going to sit while it's spinning while you hold up a sign with some words on it while I try to read the words." I finish explaining as I attach the dulled spike.

"That sounds difficult." she says with a frown.

"Yeah it will make me really dizzy." I reply.

"Are you sure you want to do this Ryuuta." she asks with worry.

"It will be fine I just have to get used to it, besides it's a learning experience."

"Okay, let's do this Ryuuta!" she says with determination.

"_I like her enthusiasm, but she does realize that I'm the one that will be suffering through this, right?" _I think with a sweat drop.

I sit on the chair and start the spinning. I close my eyes as I pick up speed.

"Okay Ryuuta I've written a word." she gets my attention.

"_Alright the first word-"_

"Blergh!"

**XXX**

**2 Year Later (3 Year 7 Months Old)**

It in all honesty, these past 2 years have been really good for me and Asia. I did not expect to become a big brother figure to Asia in this past month. One day out of nowhere she started to call me "Big Brother Ryuu," to say I was shocked would be an understatement. Of course, I wasn't against, though I did ask her to call me "Ryuu nii-chan" instead. I did that, so I could get her ready for the Japanese language for when she gets excommunicated and sent to Japan by the Fallen Angels. In return I call "Imouto," of course the first time I called her that after telling her what it meant, she blushed up a storm. Guess she wanted this type of relationship huh.

As the days went on I was able to finish the exercise, and from what I have been able to tell it's almost like I have a Semi-Sharingan with how well I've been able to see. The nausea and repeated amounts of barf were worth it.

Speaking of seeing, I was finally able to see what I looked like in the mirror.

I have to admit, I look kind of good. I have a slightly angled jawline with somewhat narrowed eyes, but not by too much. My hair is a little spikey with is being long enough to reach my eyes. I have jet black hair with a streak of golden blond over my left eye, similar to how Xenovia has a streak of green in her blue hair. The most peculiar thing about me though would be that I am heterochromatic, meaning I have two different colored eyes. My left eye is an azure blue while my right eye is a majestic silver. I was really surprised about how good that looked too.

**(**Author's Note: The best way to imagine him would be to imagine Kid Gilgamesh with black hair, with a streak of blond in it, and heterochromatic eyes as said before.**)**

Well at least part of my dream, the badass part, is mostly fulfilled. Heterochromatic eyes are truly worthy of me.

Wait what, "worthy of me"?

_Sigh_

"_Recently I have been feeling more and more prideful along with a strong desire to fight. I wonder what's going on."_

Along with the boosted pride and battle lust, I've been having a weird dream a man with golden hair and armor, yet I couldn't make out his face. I know for a fact I have seen him somewhere before, but I can't remember. And it's not like that one time I didn't recognize Asia, if I had a few more minutes to look at her face I would have known, but this man is different. It's like I've only seen this man in passing, as if we were just two people on the opposite side of the street who only made brief eye contact. If I got a clear look at his face I'm almost positive I would hardly be able to recognize him without any hints.

Another thing that happened was that about two months ago Asia unlocked her Sacred Gear, Twilight Healing. It happened while I was training, and I ended up bleeding pretty badly and while she was crying trying to keep the blood in I saw a green glow. Afterwards My wound slowly started to heal. I told her to keep this to herself as I hoped that she could remain here as long as possible, so I could give the friendship she would desperately desire in the future. I already knew that she would unlock it, but I never would have expected her to unlock it this early. Now that I thought about it, Sacred Gears are a manifestation of a person's will. By hoping for me to be okay I guess her will broke through the limiters on her and unlocked the Twilight Healing.

That is also another scary thing about this world.

With enough perverted will Issei was able to gain tremendous power-ups throughout the series simply for boobs and a harem. An example of it being true would be when Vali used **Half-Dimension **for the first time. At that moment Vali used the attack, Azazel told Issei that Rias' bust size would also be halved, and that was all Issei needed to nearly beat Vali into the ground.

That is ridiculously unfair.

"_Stupid plot-armor."_

I have also gotten a lot closer to Rose than before. To me she's kind of like that aunt that comes over during the holidays just to hang out with her favorite nieces and nephews. Proof of that would come with the fact that I only call her "Rose" with no "Miss" or "Big Sis." At first the other orphans were really surprised with the lack of title, but they eventually got over it.

Anyway, back to the present, Asia just recently activating her Sacred Gear actually put a lot of pressure on me. Why? It means that the plot is moving, while most will assume they have time, that is only partially true. In order to face higher-class beings as a human I must do everything I possibly can and hope that one day my hard work can match them in battle.

And that brings us to today, to let off some of that pressure, I am as usual swinging my sword, only twice as hard. I never really paid attention, but the feeling of doing swings feels completely natural, as if I was born to do it. Though today I am closer to the tree than usual, so I can keep Asia company while she reads her children's book as usual.

"Are you okay Ryuu nii-chan?" she asks with worry.

"I'm fine Asia, just letting off some stress." I answer with a smile.

She just nods and goes back to reading her book.

In the distance I could faintly make out some commotion. I stop swinging and look towards Asia, who seems just as confused as me. It was then we see Rose walking out towards us.

"Hello Miss Rose." Asia greets with a smile.

"Hey Rose, is something up?" I ask with curiosity.

"Hello Asia, hello Ryuu. And yes, something is up, it's the sky." she replies with a cheeky grin.

I can hear Asia giggling in the background, so I am not going to say something sarcastic, I don't want her to learn bad habits. Rose knows this as well and that's why her grin grew even bigger when she saw my eyebrow twitch.

"Well anyway there is a person here from the Church looking to see if there are any potential recruits that they can take to become members of the followers of God. And they had requested for you, Asia Argento." Rose answered seriously this time while pointing at Asia with a sad smile.

"_So, the time has come huh." _I thought.

A look of hope and sadness appeared on Asia's face. What most people don't know, here anyway, is that Asia is actually a very religious person, since they were able to identify who her mother was about a year after the accident and brought Asia her mother belongings. One the things that were among the possessions was a bible, cross, and journal, so to in order to honor her mother that has passed she decided to become a follower of God. It is because of this that she probably has some hope in her eyes; after all, many followers of God wish to join the Church including Asia's mother.

Then there is the look of sadness. I'm not an idiot, I know full and well how close Asia is to me and Rose. Ever since I asked for her name, she's been following me around and sticking to me like glue. And since I also spend time with Rose, she naturally became close to Rose as well.

"Asia." I speak softly.

She looks to me with tears starting to form in her eyes, tears from the inability to choose, since she would lose something either way. Damn. Those tears make me just want to hunt down the one who made cry and beat them to an inch of their lives, but I'm well aware that I am the cause. I know that she doesn't want to leave me and Rose and at the same time she wants to fulfill the wishes of her mother and of herself.

If I could I would hide her away and ask her to stay with me, but I do not possess that kind of ability to protect her. Indeed, as I am right now I cannot protect her. If she rejects the Church this time, it may be someone else next time, like a devil, and there is no guarantee that it will be a kind devil. It could just be another person like Diodora. Right now, the Church can provide that protection, and later on Rias Gremory can protect her as well. Although I know of the threat of Diodora in the future, all I need to do is join in on the suppression and save her before he or Shalba do something to her.

After looking at all the facts I came to decision.

"Don't cry Imouto." I say tenderly.

I am an older brother after all.

"Since they picked you," I inhale deeply, "you should go with them."

So, I need to put my selfishness aside to keep her safe and happy.

"Even if you go with them now Asia, we can always see each other again at another time," I pull her into a hug and rub her back, "after all, I am your brother, and I keep my kin safe, so don't worry. I will seek you out again later on in life. So, go with the Church Asia, fulfill your both your mother's and your dream and wait for me Imouto."

I can hear her sobbing increase as each word gets spoken, and by the end she is full out balling her eyes out.

I really am a terrible person aren't I, making my own little sister cry her heart out.

I release her from the embrace after I hear that she has calmed down and look at her with a smile. While she looks at me with red, puffy eyes.

"Don't worry Asia, go and accept, they won't be waiting all day."

"Okay, goodbye Ryuu nii-chan, I'm going to miss you."

"Me too Imouto, me too."

I hug her one last time and kiss her forehead.

After that I see Rose guide Asia inside, so she can grab anything that is important before she leaves.

**XXX**

**Later That Night**

The sun has already set, and everyone has gone to bed. I on the other hand cannot seem to fall asleep. Every time I do try and close my eyes, the only thing I can see is Asia's crying face. She wasn't the only one who had cried, many of the other orphans also were crying like there was no tomorrow. I even saw Rose shed some tears, I too lost myself in the moment and cried. This only furthered my determination, I need to get strong.

"_I refuse to be weak!"_

Although I didn't notice there was a goldish glow appearing around me.

"_I refuse to have to sacrifice the happiness of others!"_

The glow got even brighter.

"_I WILL NOT SURRENDER!"_

By now the golden glow had nearly encompassed the entire room.

"_I WILL NOT YIELD, OTHERS WILL YIELD BEFORE ME!"_

If someone were to walk in right now, they wouldn't be able to see anything because of how bright the glow was.

"_I WILL NOT BOW TO ANYONE!" _

At that moment the light flash brighter than ever before and then died down. My body collapsed, and my eyes closed.

However, my mind was not in the same place.

I found myself within a palace with beautiful plants assorted all around near the walls. But that's not the only important thing here, there are also so many treasures scattered about. From swords, to spears, to daggers, and to lances (Authors note: Before anyone asks, no spears and lances are not the same thing. Spears are more meant to be used by infantry and they can be thrown; on the other hand, lances are meant to be used from horseback.)

But all that was not what caught my attention. What caught my attention was at the end of the room.

Up on a throne sat a man with piercing red and narrow eyes, his golden hair that was spiked up, rock hard abs, and golden earrings in both ears and an angular face. He also had what looked like red tribal markings on his upper chest, abdomen, and upper arms.

From his throne he was looking down upon me as if he was deciding if he should throw me in the trash or not. That somewhat annoyed me. Ever since I met Asia my pride has been increasing more and more to the point that I want to beat him off the throne and sit on it myself.

"Are you not going to bow before me, mongrel?"

His voice is what broke me out of my thoughts. It sounded prideful and arrogant yet at the same time it charismatic and majestic.

"Do not make me repeat myself mongrel."

At this moment I felt pressure on my shoulders, as if it was making me kneel to him and become his eternal servant.

"_I have already sworn that I will not bow before anyone," _I told myself.

"I will not bow." I say while glaring defiantly.

"Foolish mongrel, you will bow before your King." he says with an angry look.

I continue to glare back but then he man snaps his fingers. It was at that moment that six golden circles with ripples form around me. Through the center of the circles, six weapons, three swords and three spears, slowly draw closer to my neck.

"Will you bow now." he asks with a smirk.

"Never!" I shout back. At that moment I would have noticed exactly _**who **_he was if I wasn't being so defiant and paid attention to the clues rationally.

His face contorts and becomes vicious, it seems that he's decided on ending my life.

But he confuses me by laughing all of a sudden. The confusion must have shown on my face because after he stopped laughing, he only gave me an amused smirk.

He waved his hand and the weapons and ripples disappear.

"You pass." was all he said.

It was then that it hit me like a ton of bricks, this guy was testing me. I take deep breath and process everything that just happened.

"Was this a test of sorts?" I already knew the answer, I just wanted some confirmation.

"You already know the answer to that." he says with an ever-present smirk.

It was also at this moment that I was about to ask about the ripples, but I froze. I remembered that ability from somewhere. It was the Fate series, I mostly only played Fate Grand Order, and never watch any of the anime. I had only seen him a few times in the game. That is probably why I didn't recognize him immediately.

"_Gilgamesh."_

The King of Uruk, The First Hero and The King of Heroes. The King of Heroes doesn't stem from the fact that he is a King and a Hero, rather from the fact that he is _**The King **_of all the Heroes of the world. It makes sense too, since according to legends, all Heroes after him were based off of him, hence the title of First Hero. The man could not be considered a demigod; in fact, he was literally two thirds god and one third human.

"_But, what is he doing here? In fact, where exactly is here? I know that this world also had an Age of Gods, so the Heroes exist here too. Hmm, it seems that the Heroes from the Fate series bare a large resemblance to the Heroes here, or is it vice versa?"_

"We are in what is called a mindscape, and it seems that you have found out who I am judging by the look on your face."

"Yeah, you're the King of Uruk, Gilgamesh. But aren't you supposed to be dead?" that was the number one question in my head.

"I am dead, the one you are looking at is but a projection of my power that has been passed down through my descendants."

"You had descendants?I thought that the only person you considered worthy enough to be close to you was Enkidu, was he not? But why hasn't this power appeared before? I would have expected it to be, considering that you must have had a lot descendants for me to be alive in this period of time."

At the mention of Enkidu, the smirk on Gilgamesh's face became solemn, then it contorted into a scowl, then he adopted a neutral look.

"Yes, you are correct to say that I only considered Enkidu to be close to me, he was my first and only friend. After he had died I was indeed saddened, which legends mention. What legends don't mention is that I drank and drank to drown away the sadness. It was during one of my drunken sprees that I slept with someone and she later became pregnant with my child." he explains.

"But I did not acknowledge him as my child for many reasons, one being that he dared to claim that everything that was mine, was his as well. Another would be that he was only strong on the outside, should he be pressured he would started acting like a little baby."

"After I had died I felt my power transfer to my supposed grandchild, meaning he could use my powers such as **GATE OF BABYLON **and **GOLDEN RULE. **I did not want to give my powers to anyone I found unworthy, and so tried to push part of my conscious towards the power so I can travel with the said power and observe him."

"In the end I did not find him worthy either. This cycle continued for generations each one showing that they did not deserve my power. I later even went to your mother, but still not worthy, but know she came the closest out of all my descendants. That was, until you were born." he says with the smirk back on his face.

"_Wait, when I was born?"_

"What so you mean when I was born? Don't you mean a few minutes ago when I came here?"

"I know what I said." he grunts out.

"Then do explain."

"Hmph, don't order me boy. But I will still explain since it is necessary for you to know."

"You see while you are a descendent of mine you are also a descendent of another Hero. But your ancestry is not the only thing about you."

"_Shit, did he find out I'm a reincarnate? I never intended on letting anyone know that!"_

"And what might the other thing about me that caught your attention?" I ask while trying to stay calm.

"You have a dormant power within you, the one that the supernatural world refers to as Sacred Gears."

"And because you are born from two different people who became legends in their own right, you also possess a ridiculous amount magical reserves that only seems to grow as you get older." he continues.

As he said this I nearly broke down. Not from sadness, rather from shock. I'm not the descendent of one Hero, but _**two **_Heroes; and I have a Sacred Gear. My chances in this world just skyrocketed. Also, according to him I have lots and lots of magic, I suppose the best way to describe me now would be like an Uzumaki except I have magic instead of chakra. Although, now I also need to keep an eye out for the Hero Faction, I know for a fact that Cao Cao will not let go of a descendent of two Heroes that also has a Sacred Gear user.

"Troublesome." I say aloud

"Hahaha, indeed! That is fate of someone who is born with immense power." he seems to be enjoying my suffering.

"So, what was the purpose of bringing me here? I doubt that it was just to explain all this. Also, who is my other ancestor?" I ask.

"I'll answer the second question first. For you to know about your other ancestor, you must ask that Rose women, for she is of the same descent." he answers.

"_Rose and I are related?!"_

"She does not seem to radiate the same signature as your mother, but she does possess one similar to yours. I can only assume she is related to you from your father's side."

"As for your first question, I called you here to tell you that I accept you as my kin and pass on my riches and power to you, do not disappoint me boy." he says as my eyes widen.

"Out all your descendants, what made me special? Other than the descendant of two Heroes part." I ask curiously.

"You possess a stronger will than the others. You have the fortitude to go through your plans. You tend to not give up. You have shown great intelligence despite being so young. And most importantly, you possess a pride worthy of a king and worked for it, unlike the others who just expected things to fall into their laps."

Despite being prideful and arrogant, he was still a king who ruled, even if he was a tad bit tyrannical. Not too tyrannical though considering he died a king and he wasn't overthrown in any form of rebellion, right?

"Go forth and show the world that its King has returned! Show the world the that you are a KING!" by now he is standing in front of me with his hand open, as if asking me to accept, which he was.

"I accept." I say as I grab his open hand. Then he did something I didn't expect. He smiled, not a smirk, but a genuine, caring smile. Guess that even he cares about his own blood.

"By the way, when you say your powers, what do mean? Information about you is pretty vague." I ask with a raised eyebrow.

"Hmm, you can use the entirety my **GATE OF BABYLON, **but you can only partially use **GOLDEN RULE. **Instead of having all of the world's rich's you can only obtain all of the world's weapons." he answers.

"Weapons, huh. What about the weapons that are outside it but were said to be in there." I was super curious about that. If the weapons were still in there somehow in there, I could theoretically use Caliburn, couldn't I?

"It will but not in the sense you're thinking about it."

"What do you mean?"

"The weapons in the treasury are all the prototypes of each weapon. For instance, Gae Bolg is in there, but it is not the one that made the Prince of Light famous. That only became famous after he used it. But that does not mean that it is any weaker; in fact, it would be stronger. If someone were to wield Gram outside the treasury and you were to fire Gram Prototype at it, Gram Prototype would win. It does not matter which weapon it is, as long as you use its prototype against it, it would win." He explains.

**(**Author's Note: I'm not making this part up. You can look it yourself as well by going to the Type-Moon Wiki page.**)**

"_So, I could use Caliburn Prototype, huh."_

"So, I can essentially use Caliburn Prototype against Caliburn and win right?" I ask Gilgamesh.

"Correct, no second-generation weapon can win against the original," he answers with pride. Pride most likely stemming from the fact that he has such an impressive collection.

"What about certain books? Like something about magic and other abilities that I could learn than may be useful in battle?" if I could find some skills that are similar to the ones used in other animes, I might as well have hit a gold mine.

"I don't see why you need to learn something so beneath you." he states with confidence.

"I need to learn it because unlike you, who was two thirds god, I am a human. I need everything I can get." I retort.

"Valid point. Within the treasury there should be numerous books about magic, combat styles, and other useful skills that will help you."

"Also, do you know what my Sacred Gear is?" if I could get a clear picture of it then I could probably unlock it easier.

"No, I do not. But, that is something you should find out on your own anyway." That will have to do for now I suppose.

"Also, to use **GATE OF BABYLON **you need a certain amount of control over your magical power, but you need to unlock it first which your Aunt can help you with. Since your reserves are vast you will need to learn how control it when you summon something from the treasury, or else random objects will pop out. This is not true for everything just the more powerful items as they are more secure than any of the other things, so you're not yet ready for something like Caliburn Prototype. And the more control you have also means the easier it will be for you to call forth multiple items at once, even with your reserves of magic right now you are only capable of calling forth one item at a time," he adds.

"_So basically I have the shittiest control in the world right now and I need to work on it until it's a subconscious thing," _I thought to myself.

He then heads back to his throne to sit down.

"Our time to converse has come to an end. The only time I will reawaken is when my-no _**our **_power has passed onto the next generation." he waves goodbye.

"See ya later Gramps!" I too wave goodbye

The last thing I see before a golden light flash me away is him smirking and muttering, "Stupid Brat," loud enough for me to hear.

**XXX**

**Back to The Main Body of Ryuuta**

Once it feels like I have a body again I slowly start to get up. I look around and see that the sun is about to rise

"_So, I spent an entire night talking to Gilgamesh."_

I first try to regain my bearing, coming out of a mindscape is a pretty weird feeling. I feel really tired, it's almost as if I just got off of a 20-hour plane ride and jetlag hit me.

After sitting up straight, I reprocess what was said during our conversation. As a descendent of Gilgamesh, and having been acknowledged by the man himself, I can use his signature technique:** GATE OF BABYLON. **Though I can't use **GOLDEN RULE **like he can, I can still collect weapons.

There is one thing that we talked about that made me feel conflicted. It was the fact that Rose might actually be my blood related Aunt. I know that we are already really close, but it still kind of hurts that she didn't tell me before.

I know that I am going to have to confront her about this. A plus side to this would be that I could possibly have a teacher now, since it way too much of a coincidence for her to be my matron at the orphanage that I just happen to attend. That would be nice considering Gilgamesh said I need to work on my control a lot. Hopefully she knows at least a few skills. Since she seems to be looking after me, I can only assume she already knows that she is a Hero's descendant from my father's side, so perhaps I can fish out some more information.

"_Let's go find out if I'm right."_

**XXX**

**POV Change Rose**

It's been nearly four years.

It was nearly four years ago that I had received the news that my only family left in the world, my little brother, had died in a car accident. I had already inherited the orphanage that our grandparents had run so I could do some good with my life. My brother, Alex, had a slightly different job. He was a police officer in London, who tried to make the world a better place, even if a little bit. When I received the news of his passing, I nearly lost myself in grief.

When I went to his funeral, I realized there weren't really that many people there. I already knew that he wouldn't many friends due to the fact that our ancestor's identity would bring complications to the lives of others. It was because of that ancestry that he always pushed himself. He had always wanted to repent for what our ancestor had done and redeem our family.

As I watched people leave one by one I noticed that there was one person who had yet to leave. She was a half-Japanese woman who had beautiful jet-black hair, a heart shaped face, and what seemed to be a B cup bust. From the brief glimpses of what I could see of her eyes when she turned to talk to someone else, I could see that she had a striking pair of silver eyes. I also noticed how she had a hump on her stomach, which I could easily guess was from pregnancy. I was naturally curious about who this person was, so decided to someone else before I went up to her.

"Excuse me John, but Do you know who that woman over there?" I point in her direction before asking Alex's co-worker and best friend, an average looking man with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Oh, her," there was a brief sigh of sadness from him, "That's his fiancé, poor thing too. Alex had just proposed to her two days before death. They were so happy, Alex even asked me to be his best man at the wedding. Looks like he never got the chance to tell you about it, huh, Rose?" he turned around and walked away leaving me frozen.

I was shocked beyond words. My little brother was expecting a baby and was going to get married soon!

How could he die before he even had the chance to see his own child? Not that it was his fault, but this was too cruel to me, but more importantly, it was cruel to his unborn child and pregnant fiancé.

I decided to approach her to speak with her. As I take each step, I get more and more anxious. This woman was my soon to be sister-in law, yet I didn't know what to say. We were both grieving as Alex was a very important person to the both of us.

"Hello," I say once I enter her range of hearing.

She simply looks at me, nods, and looks back towards the grave.

I take a deep breath try again.

"My name is Roseline, I'm Alex's sister," at that her head snaps to my direction and I can see that her eyes were wide, and a look of surprise apparent on her face before she adopted a sad smile.

"So, you're 'Big Sis Ro-Ro' that I have heard so many stories of," she spoke with a slight giggle at my nickname Alex gave me when I was young.

"So, he told you about that, huh?" it wasn't really much of a question.

"Why don't we move somewhere else more comfortable before continuing our conversation?" I ask while looking at her stomach hoping she would get the hint. It was Alex's unborn child, so I was little more than worried.

"Ah, yes let's go to my house, it's pretty close by," I nod and lead her to the rental car I used and help her into the passenger seat while I get into the driver's seat. I carefully pull out of the gravel parking lot, so I don't shake her too much.

Along the way neither of us speak unless it was her telling me where to turn. After nine minutes, we finally arrive to a small, but comfortable looking, two-story house.

After helping her onto a couch, I settle myself on the couch opposing her.

"I believe we should start with introductions, should we not?" she asks.

"Ah, yes. My name is Roseline Alberts, the older sister of Alex Alberts," I start off the conversation.

"My name is Ayame Jackson, my mother was British while my father was Japanese. Also, you can use your real name around me, Alex already told me of his family,"

I froze when I heard her say that, but I eventually calm down. Alex must have really trusted her to have told her the name of our family.

"And you didn't mind?" usually people would be very appalled because of the actions of our ancestor, especially here in England.

"I care not about his ancestor, to me Alex was Alex," she responds with a smile.

"I see," Alex made the right choice about who to spend his life with.

"But in return I should probably tell my true name as I did with Alex," now that caught my attention.

"_Could she also be one? One of us?" _I thought.

"My true name is Ayame Gilgamesh, descendant of the King of Heroes," she states with pride, most likely of her lineage.

"_Mother fucker. I was not expecting that. That is a big name (not literally, rather metaphorically). Gilgamesh was not an ordinary Hero in the slightest. You really know how to pick them Alex."_

"Well …. I can't say I expected that," I finally respond with a shocked face.

She stares at me before she starts laughing.

"You two really are siblings, he had the exact same face when I told him," she says in between laughs.

"I think anyone would," I retort, "Gilgamesh wasn't just _**A**_ Hero, he was _**THE **_Hero."

"I am well aware of that."

"So, can you use any abilities of Gilgamesh's abilities?" I ask curiously. Gilgamesh was The First Hero, so information about him in this era is very obscure.

She shakes her head, "No one has been able to unlock it before. Though there is a theory that there are certain requirements for it to appear, kind of like a Sacred Gear," she responds.

"That's pretty inconvenient. Are you sure that there are even any abilities of him having an ability to pass on?"

"There have been a few hints that there is at least one ability every now and then but nothing concrete."

"I see," must be hard being targeted for your lineage, yet you can't use anything of said lineage.

"Moving on from that," I try to change the subject, "Do you know if it's a boy or girl?" I ask somewhat excitedly. It's the child of my brother, I was curious, so sue me for wanting to know.

"We found out it was a boy last week," she responds with a smirk.

"You seem a little more happy than usual."

She puts on a bitter smile, "We had a bet about the gender of our child. If it was a girl, her name would be Lily, like the flower. If it was a boy, his name would be Ryuuta. The Ryuu in Ryuuta means dragon in Japanese."

"So, the young man we are going to raise is a dragon, huh," I say with smirk while she gives a slightly confused face.

"We?" she asks.

"Ryuuta along with you will be the last two members of my family, so I will naturally help you through all this. Unless you don't want me to of course," I answer.

She puts on a surprised face before it turns into a happy one.

"No, I would really appreciate the help. I would also like to get to know my sister better."

"I would love that too," I reply with a smile of my own.

The first thing I did was convince her to move near the orphanage I work at, so I could easily look after her. She naturally agreed to this and I hired some movers to help the two of us pack. I took her to a small cottage ten minutes away from the orphanage that my grandmother used to allow guest to rest in.

Every day after for breakfast, lunch, dinner, and any other time I was free, I would go and visit her. We got closer and closer to each other that we were practically like real sisters in the presence of each other.

Sometimes Ayame would have some help from the older kids that had nothing better to do. I could tell she really enjoyed being around children, and the kids just made her even more excited for when her own was born.

At last, after months of waiting her water finally broke. I immediately called an ambulance and they rushed to a nearby hospital.

After waiting the whole night, I realized that something was wrong. Although I had never given birth before, I still read up on all I could after I met Ayame.

It was only three hours later did I get my answer.

Since her baby would not come out of the womb easily, she had to put forth more effort. It seems that it left her in a completely exhausted state, and the exhaustion carried on for more than ten hours.

It led her to death.

"I am sorry Miss Alberts, while we were able to deliver a healthy boy, we were unable to save the mother. Her last words were words of goodbye to her child and hopes that you would be able to take the child in," said the doctor as he handed me Little Ryuuta.

"I will take care of him doctor. Thank you for doing all that you could," I say while holding Ryuuta as closely as I could.

I later left to register Ryuuta a birth certificate and other basic documents. I also had to get a funeral procedure ready for Ayame. I decided to put her to rest right next to Alex, so they may be together for all eternity.

"_Life truly is harsh. Ryuuta has already lost so much and he isn't even a day old," _I thought in sadness.

Not only that, but one day he will be forced into the supernatural world whether he wants to or not. He won't be a little player either, with his lineage he could be the most targeted person in the supernatural world for a few years.

I also didn't want him to lose his innocence at an early age. So, I decided that unless he somehow found out about the supernatural or his heritage, I wouldn't tell him anything until he was at least 11.

After I took him to the orphanage, time seemed to fly by quickly. Little Ryuuta was such a curious child, always looking around himself to take in the surroundings.

Though if I was upset about one thing, it would be what his first word was. What kind of baby says "Shit" as their first word?! Evidently Alex's and Ayame's did.

He seemed to have learned it from one of the older children, so I naturally punished him. Although I did think I saw what seemed to be a happy smirk on Ryuuta's face.

"_Must be my imagination, after all he is just a baby."_

A few more months passed by and nothing to note of happened. Unlike his first words, Ryuuta's first steps went off without a hitch. I also noted that he was an intelligent child who started to read and write faster. It could be that his heritage is causing him to develop faster and reach a "Heroic" state earlier. He seems to have read a few books on maintaining a healthy body and taken it to heart, since he has more energy and speed than the rest of his age group.

One day I saw him swinging a broom handle like it was a sword. It worried me since I knew that Alex was the same way. Using a sword was almost like an instinct for him and it looks like it's the same for Ryuuta. He practices swings everyday without stop, a healthy habit, it will be useful to him in the future. While I don't want him to lose his innocence early, I have no problem with Ryuuta getting a head start.

While I wasn't as good as Alex when it came to sword arts, I still knew the basics; however, I was more focused on magic, so I can still teach him that.

When I helped Ayame pack her things, we made sure to remember to take Alex's sword with us incase it chose Ryuuta as its next wielder.

I distinctly remember the day that Ryuuta brought young Asia with him. They were so cute together! I noticed how she seemed clingy to him and he welcomed her presence. I once saw Ryuuta defending her from a group of kids in the park. They were making fun of her for having no parents, I myself was about to step in, but my help was unnecessary. I saw someone running towards them from the corner of my eye. What I saw not only shocked me but Asia and the bullies as well. Ryuuta came with a decent sized stick in his hands and he started swing at them like there was no tomorrow. I was right when I thought that the instinct to use swords had passed down from my brother. Although it looked sloppy, there was a certain grace to his movements.

Afterwards Asia was even more clingy towards him, she even started to call him "Big Brother Ryuu." Though it seems that Ryuuta picked up some Japanese from nearby tourists and convinced Asia to call him "Ryuu nii-chan."

Since Asia would follow him even when he interacted with me, I too became close to her. I also noticed that she seemed incredibly nice to anyone and everyone she met.

I saw that one-day Ryuuta hurt himself while swinging his broom stick, so reckless. I went to go grab the first aid kit, but when I came back I saw Asia healing him with a green glow coming from her hands. I immediately recognized it as Twilight Healing.

For the sake of safety, I used numerous magical barriers to hide the fact there was a Sacred Gear user in the area. But I knew it was only a matter of time before the Church showed up for her, as they have the most influence in Britain.

When the Church finally arrived, I put down the barriers to remain anonymous. It was incredibly saddening to see Ryuuta and Asia break apart. They both were orphans who depended on each other like real siblings, and they had to be pulled apart. I was in tears at her farewell party.

As I was reminiscing, I did not notice that someone had entered my room.

"Rose," I heard someone call out. I quickly turned around in surprise and saw Ryuuta by the door. I quickly calm myself.

"What is it dear?" I ask.

"Can we talk, it's important," I nod and lead him to a nearby chair, so we can talk comfortably.

"Last night I had a dream," he began, "well not really a dream it was more like a conversation within a mindscape," what on Earth happened?! Did he awaken something? A conversation with who? Could he have a Sacred Gear as well?

I had a million thoughts running through my mind; however, he continues to speak.

"I met a man in there, he called himself my ancestor, Gilgamesh," I let out a gasp. To think the King of Uruk would be able to communicate with his descendants!

The fact that Gilgamesh was able to do such a thing already implies how strong of a Hero he was, and if Ryuuta was actually able to communicate with him, it only solidifies my belief that he will become very involved with the supernatural in the future.

"He also said that you were most likely my Aunt. Is that true?" he asks the one question that I would have liked to answer when I had planned for it to be answered.

"_But it seems things don't always go as planned," _I thought regrettably.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I DO NOT OWN HIGHSCHOOL DXD, FATE/STAY NIGHT, ONE PIECE, NARUTO, NOR ANY OTHER ANIME/MANGA/LIGHT NOVEL THAT WILL BE MENTIONED AND/OR REFERENCED**_

Human/devil/angel/fallen angel/god speaking normally - "Dodge"

Human/devil/angel/fallen angel/god thinking - "_Dodge"_

Human/devil/angel/fallen angel/god shouting attack/angry - **"DRESS BREAK!"**

Albion/Ddraig/dragon/dragon god shouting attack - **[Dodge]**

Albion/Ddraig/dragon/dragon god speaking out loud - "**Dodge"**

Albion/Ddraig/dragon/dragon god thinking to themselves or to others - _**"Dodge"**_

**Chapter 2**

…**..**

**POV Change Ryuuta**

Silence.

Silence permeated throughout the room.

I watched as numerous emotions flashed through Rose's face. That itself already told me that Gilgamesh was right.

"_Though I do hope she will at least explain why she didn't tell me."_

"…. In all honesty, I was planning on telling you about our relationship," she starts, "however I intended to do so later, around the age of 11."

I continue to look at her intently, she simply looks back with a somewhat complacent smile.

"_Well at least now I know that she wasn't going to never tell me, she was just waiting for me to mature… I think."_

"You see Ryuuta, before I tell you why I didn't tell you that we are related, I need to explain to you more about this world," Rose says.

"_She must be referring to the supernatural," _I think as she continues.

"You remember all of those myths, legends, and stories that I have told you about and that you have read?" she asks.

I simply nod.

"They all exist, everything from God, angels, devils, youkai, dragons, and other religions. While normal people are unaware that it exists, the supernatural still hold influence to this day," she explains.

I naturally already know all of this, but I still pay attention since there could be something new that could tie into my new family. Highschool DxD in general was very vague from the lore to the power levels of the beings that exist here. It was said that Sirzechs Lucifer and Ajuka Beelzebub were in the Top Ten, but how much power they truly possessed was somewhat of an unknown. Another thing that it lacked was a clear timeline of events, so I don't know if Uruk existed before or after the Great War. From I would guess it would be before since I have no doubt that Gilgamesh would have collected various Sacred Gears, yet he didn't mention having any and the way spoke of them was almost as if he found them interesting like a new toy.

"The beings within the supernatural have formed many pantheons and factions that they operate in, and each pantheon and faction all have leaders of their own that can form alliances and enemies. Sometimes when things get tense between various groups, it will lead to war. There have been many wars in the past, but for a while we have relative peace, but the peace is very tense. One of the biggest wars that happened in supernatural was the war waged between the three Biblical Factions: Angels, Devils, and Fallen Angels," she continues.

"That war had also dragged in some other factions and pantheons as well since it was so large, and because of that some beings still hold grudges against them. If you ever meet any of those three, tread carefully," she says to me with a serious face.

"I understand," I respond.

"After the Great War, as it was dubbed, had ended, God had created something called Sacred Gears by sealing various creatures, beings, and powers into certain objects. He distributed these to humans so that they may protect themselves, but it was only a so-so solution. You see a few hundred years after the Great War ended, the Devils wished to restart the war. However, there was a certain group of Devils that did not want another war after seeing the casualties the first one. They would later be called the Anti-Satan Faction while the supporters of the war were called the Old Satan Faction. This caused tensions which eventually lead to a Civil War between the two sides. After years of war, the Anti-Satan Faction rose to victory. The descendants of the original Four Satans: Lucifer, Beelzebub, Leviathan, and Asmodeus, were evicted of there positions. The Devil Faction as a whole started out with 72 Pillars and various Extra Devil families, but by the end of the Devil Civil War there were only 30 Pillars along with only 40% of the Extra Devils remained. To replace the former leaders, they selected the four leading figures of the Anti-Satan side to lead them: Sirzechs Gremory took over the Lucifer position, Serafall Sitri took over the position of Leviathan, Ajuka Astaroth took over the position of Beelzebub, and Falbium Glasya-Labolas took over the position of Asmodeus," she seem to know quite the bit of information even though she wasn't even alive during that time.

"At the end of the war the Devil Faction faced the problem of a severe population drop. To make up for the lost population Ajuka, one of the smartest beings to live, created something call Evil Pieces. These Evil Pieces were used to reincarnated other races into Devils and create something called a Peerage, a system based off of the game of chess. The stronger the being that they were trying to reincarnate, the more pieces they would require. The Knights would gain a boost in speed, Rooks would gain a boost of strength, Bishops would gain a boost in magical reserves, Queens would gain the attributes of Rooks, Knights, and Bishops. Pawns do not gain any attributes they can promote to any of the pieces except the King. The King piece is only reserved for High Class Devils, which are usually from one of the Pillars, only a few Extra Devils are considered High Class while the rest are usually Mid and Low Class Devils. All reincarnated beings start out as Low Class, but have a chance to be promoted to a higher class. There is a level above High Class called Ultimate Class, these are extremely strong Devils who a true force to be reckoned with," she explains.

"There are only two Devils who surpassed that point, they are Sirzechs Lucifer and Ajuka Beelzebub, they are also known as Super Devils. This put them on the Top Ten Beings of the world."

(Author's Note: Rizevim's status as a Super Devil wasn't really known by the common people of the supernatural like Rose that is why she didn't mention him, but regardless he still is a Super Devil.)

"What happened to the Old Satan Faction?" I ask.

"I don't know, some say that they were wiped out, others say that they are waiting for their chance for revenge," Rose answers. I already knew that they would join the Khaos Brigade.

"That basically sums the Devil's side of things. Oh, and by the way, Asia has a Sacred Gear as well. It was how she healed you," she says.

"So that's what that was!" I feign surprise, of course I know what it was.

"Yes, and it is also why the Church came for her," she says with a frown, "at least she will be treated well since she doesn't have a Longinus. A Longinus, Ryuuta, is one of 13 Sacred Gears which have the potential to kill a god, but while all of them have the potential to do so, only the True Longinus has done so before."

"_Well she's not wrong for now. Once Gasper unlocks the potential of Forbidden Balor View and becomes the 14__th__ Longinus, it will remain as 13 until then,"_ I think as she continues.

"The Church somewhat dislikes Longinus users, but there are a few exceptions like the current Strongest Exorcist Dulio."

"Rose, while this conversation about Sacred Gears is very informative, I would like to know more about our family," if I don't stop her now, I get the feeling that she would just go on and on.

She had the decency to look bashful about the fact that she was ranting.

"Right, right. Anyway, some of the legends you hear about had descendants that exist to this day, as you have already figured out. In some cases, the descendants hold influence in certain parts of the world. Most of England is within the influence of the descendants of Arthurian Legends. The Pendragon family tends to be the most powerful, they also happen to be our cousins."

I blink once then twice. Did she just say that the _**Pendragon **_family are my cousins?!

"_Holy shit, Le Fay and Arthur are my cousins. But why does Rose seem conflicted about it?"_

"Just to be clear, by Pendragon, do you mean like the family of the King of Camelot? The wielder of Excalibur?" I ask to be sure that I heard what I heard.

"Yes, I suppose you now know your full name, but we're not related to the King of Camelot in a good way. Also, Excalibur was shattered into seven shards during the Great War and all the shards are currently within the Church's possession."

"What do you mean we're not related in a good way?" I had a feeling I should know why already though.

"Our ancestor was the reason King Arthur died, you and I are the descendants of Mordred Pendragon," she says with a solemn look.

…

…

"_Well shit! First, it's the King of Heroes now it's the Knight of Treachery. What's next, am I Great Red's alter ego or something? I'm too young for this shit."_

_Sigh_

"_Roll with it."_

"You mean the Knight of Treachery that I have read about?"

"Yes, you see for reasons that I do not know of, our ancestor decided to rebel against King Arthur. Before the rebellion, Arthur was expecting a second child, that child would later on become the head of the Main Branch of the House of Pendragon. At the same, Mordred's wife had just recently given birth to a child as well, that child is who you and I are descended of. Throughout the years our line has been highly disliked by Main Branch," she says.

"Is it because they blame the death of King Arthur on Mordred and by extension, us?" I question.

"Smart as always, yes, although Mordred also died during that battle as well," Rose responds.

"_Great, now I'm also involved in family politics."_

"What about the families of the other Knights of the Round Table? Do they hate us as well?" I ask.

"They also dislike us as well, but not to the extent of the Main Branch of Pendragon. After all, Mordred did kill members of the Round Table," she answers.

"Will they try to kill us?"

"No, they don't hate us to that extent, but they will try to make our lives harder. It was why your father was a police officer, he wanted to show the ones in the Main Branch that we could do good things as well. Some good news is that they are not aware that you are my brother's son since his relationship with your mother was only told to a few people," she says.

While taking all this in, it only strengthens the fact that I need to get to another faction, while I most likely will grow to be powerful, I can't take on the whole world on my own. I could always try to make my own group like Cao Cao did, but even he had the backing from Indra of the Hindu Pantheon. Unlike what most would think, influence and resources don't just pop up out of nowhere. After Cao Cao's loss Indra got his payment in the form of making Cao Cao his Vanguard, so trying to make deals like he did would not be wise.

"Is there anything we inherited from Mordred, like abilities or skills," whether or not he left a weapon for us doesn't concern me, while it would be nice, I could just pull a weapon from the **GATES OF BABYLON**.

"Yes, I don't know if you've noticed it, but we do have an affinity for swords. Another thing would be that our bodies are stronger than that of a normal human. While both Mordred and his brother were sons of Le Fay, Mordred inherited her knack for magic as well, particularly lightning magic. In some cases, people do say that he was the perfect heir considering Mordred inherited both talents of both parents while his brother only inherited Arthur's talent with a sword," she answers.

"_Grandpa Mordred wherever you are, you're the best, traitorous, but still the best!"_

I did notice before that swinging a sword like object felt natural to me, and a physical boost with an affinity for magic is tremendous help. Gilgamesh already mentioned that I have a huge magical reservoir, the affinity with magic will only help with that.

"He also left behind his sword, Clarent. It was the same sword that had bathed in the blood of all the Knights of the Round Table, it was also the sword that ended the life of King Arthur. Originally it was a Holy Sword, but after Mordred's use of it, Clarent transformed into a Demonic Sword that is considered to be the demonic equivalent of Caliburn," so he did leave a weapon behind.

That is a very good thing. While I do want to use it proficiently, the **GATES** are not something I want to overuse. If I were to use Clarent, I could still keep the **GATES **as an ace in case I get into a dicey situation.

"_Advertising to the world that I am the only descendant of Gilgamesh that is able to use the __**GATES OF BABYLON **__would not be the smartest thing to do."_

In canon, Issei was killed for merely Possessing a Sacred Gear and not even knowing about it. He was to be terminated for being a _potential _threat, at least that was what Raynare believed when Azazel sent her to only observe. She was not wrong though, he really was a threat to his opposition after his power ups.

I, on the other hand, am the descendant of two Heroes and possess a Sacred Gear. I am much more of a threat than Issei will be even with that shitty plot armor.

"_Considering that Rose is going to train me, I have to be extra careful when revealing my powers. I can only safely show what I am made of after I join a faction or if I reach the strength level to fight off any major threat."_

"Can you help me train my swordsmanship and my magic control. Gilgamesh said that if I had better magic control then I could use the ability I inherited from him easier."

"Yes, I can. Your father was amazing when it came to sword arts and I have seen that you inherited that tidbit. I, on the other hand, am more talented when it came to magic, and you should have inherited an affinity for it from both sides."

"How strong would say you are compared to the rest of the supernatural?" I ask.

"Hmm, if I were to use the Devils' power ranking system, then I would say I am somewhere around a Low to Mid-Tier High-Class Devil."

I was hoping that she would use a more reasonable and accurate ranking system, but I can't be picky. The reason I didn't like the Devils' power ranking system is because of many reasons, but the biggest one could be contributed to the arrogance of the Devils. In their society, if a Devil is born to a Pillar or an already High-Class family, then the child is automatically labeled as a High-Class Devil once they reach the age to receive their Evil Pieces, which is usually the age of 10. The only two among the generation of canon's cast I could remember who truly earned that ranking were Sairaorg and Vali. Riser is a maybe in my book, even if he lost to Issei, Riser had experienced multiple Rating Games and had two older siblings who probably taught him. They only reason I believe Riser lost was because of his Holier-Than-Thou attitude and his somewhat mental shut down when Issei hit him with a cross. If Riser had remained calm and simply dodged the punch and flew out of range of the Holy Water thrown at him, then he would have won; after all, Issei can only hold the holy items in one hand, and all he knew at that time was how to throw a bad punch. You can't just go from normal civilian to a fighter in a few weeks. Maybe a Devil's constitution had a hand in that?

"_Wait, now that I think about it. Did Issei ever throw a kick in the entire anime? What the actual fuck?!"_

Other than Riser and Sairaorg, none of the Devil's in that generation were truly High-Class. At the most Rias was a High-Tier Middle-Class Devil until much later into canon. While she did have the **Power of Destruction **at her disposal, she hardly ever trained with it and if anyone got close to her, she would be destroyed. During the end of the Rating Game she had with Sairaorg, after Issei and Sairaorg exchanged a few punches, she was already beaten lying on the ground. She didn't even have the capability to dodge Regulus long enough for Issei to push Sairaorg back, which he should not have done anyway, that last minute transformation was utter bullshit. Her CQC was utter shit and she wasted her large Mana Pool with bad magical skills. Georg looked like he was around the same age or a few years older, yet he was way better, and Rias had near unlimited resources at her finger tips due to her being the Heiress of the Gremory Clan. Most of her peerage members probably were gained due to her brother, after all, Rias showing up during their times of need was way to convenient for it to be a coincidence. Sona, while slightly weaker than Rias, did start CQC practice sooner, she still was not up to par of a High-Class until the Young Devil Gathering. While she was intelligent, she was also naïve and predictable. Rias and Sona were basically spoiled by their siblings and they never got over it until much later. Vali and Sairaorg are the only two among their-no, _our _generation that I could say that they earned it. Vali, while he did rely on Albion, he had enough Mana and control to remain sane while he was in Juggernaut Drive; he was also capable of using magic with precision. Sairaorg lacked the **Power of Destruction **that the rest of his clan possessed and worked around the handicap and became the Strongest Young Devil of our generation. Sairaorg should not have lost to Issei, it was sheer dumb luck that the result of the battle was what it was.

"So, how will we be training?" I ask.

"Well I can't train you and look after the other children at the same time, so we will be doing it after everyone else has gone to bed. I will put up a **Bounded-Field **to keep them asleep just incase one of them needs to wake up for any particular reason."

She pauses for a second before continuing.

"While I can help you with sword play, I am not very good at it; however, like I said earlier, it should come to you naturally. I can help you when it comes to magic, as it is my specialization. At first, we will try to gain further control over your mana."

"That's good. I was going to ask you for help on that matter to begin with. Gilgamesh said that I need significant control if I wish to properly use one of his abilities," I state.

"Is that so? Well I can't wait to see how you use it, my Little Dragon," she says with a smile.

**XXX**

**Later That Day**

As I was doing my daily chores, I thought back to my conversation with my now revealed aunt. I already felt as if I was on a time limit considering that Asia is only a few months younger than me.

"_That means that I have just about 14 years to prepare for when 'canon' starts. I have already made changes by simply existing. I know it sounds self-centered, but the power I wield is massive. Gilgamesh possessed more than one __**Divine Construct **__within his treasury, all of them containing enough power to bring many opponents to their knees without trying. The strongest one theoretically should be __**Ea**__."_

I put away the broom I was using to sweep, and I go to grab the broken broom that I have been using as a practice sword. I head outside to the tree that Asia used to read under, and I start with push ups to get warmed up beside it.

"_While __**Ea **__is the strongest, the one that I consider to be the most versatile and the one Gilgamesh trusts the most is __**Enkidu: Chains of Heaven**__. Those chains were what brought forth the concept of 'reigning over the Gods' because of its strength increasing proportional to the amount of Divinity one possessed. In this world where Gods still exist, it is imperative that I learn how to call upon those chains."_

I finish my push ups and I move to start my sit ups.

"_In order to reach the level of power I desire I need to prioritize what simply looks cool and what I actually need. I first need to be able to open the __**GATES OF BABYLON**__ then I need to figure out a way to call upon holy, demonic, cursed, and neutral weapons separately. The holy weapons will definitely be useful in case a Devil decides to obtain me as a part of their peerage. I have no desire to join that slavery in disguise."_

I stood up and started on doing squats.

"_The next thing I need to get are some anti-dragon weapons. The Heavenly Dragons, the Five Dragon Kings, Great Red, Ophis, and the Evil Dragons are all dragons that appeared or were mentioned in the anime. If I were to look for a Prototype weapon, two good ones would be __**Ascalon **__and __**Balmung **__both of which possess dragon slaying capabilities. By using such weapons, opponents like Saji, Issei, Vali, and others that appear later would become a lot easier to deal with. __**Ascalon Prototype **__would be especially useful since it is already a holy weapon and if I am to involve myself into canon, I will most likely face those three in battle often._

I stop and lean against the tree to catch my breath, stupid child body.

"_I then also have the other half of my bloodline, Mordred. The affinity for lightning magic in particular is useful in the sense that I can derive ideas on techniques from other universes like the __**Chidori**__ from the Narutoverse or one of Sinbad's techniques from the Magiverse. Though if Mordred is like the one from the Fate series, then it is possible that the lightning I am aligned to is the __**Crimson Lightning**__."_

I stepped away from the tree and picked up my "practice sword" and started to do some swings.

"_I also have an affinity for swordsmanship that I inherited from him. After learning the basics, I should try to pick up on a style or two. If I don't find one with the skill books that Gilgamesh mentioned, then I will use from a different universe like I intend to do with my spells and magic. I also can not let technique rule my style and allow me to telegraph all of my movements like Kiba. What I need to do is develop my natural instinct and add that to my sword style._

I started to add some more diverse swings instead of the normal up and down.

"_What I do not need is more power at the moment. Gilgamesh already said that I possess a large amount of Mana that will only grow as I grow. I also am the descendant of a God and King Arthur was said to possess draconic blood, so it is likely that I too possess at least a little bit of dragon blood in my veins. Being the descendant of both also increases my physical abilities, theoretically, to the same level of a Devil's body. It would be nice to learn some sort of body enhancement technique like __**Touki, **__but for some reason I just don't feel as if that technique is for me. Despite all the power I have gained and all the power I will gain, my race as a human being is a big handicap. However, I always did like a challenge, and what better way than to push myself to the utmost limit as a human; after all, humans are said to possess the most potential out of all the races in existence. While it is a little bit annoying that my life span will be short compared to most of supernatural in DxD, it is something that I can, strangely enough, deal with."_

**(**AN: Why be afraid of death when you have already died once? Sure, to some it may seem that way, but everyone is different, some people tend to get over fears after experiencing something once.**)**

I pause for a second and tilt my head with a thinking face.

"_Is it because I have already died once, and death doesn't scare me as much? Oh well," _I shrug, _"I already plan on living my life to the fullest after everything settles down, where I don't have to worry about my life every five seconds. I should take Rose with me too. She deserves a vacation for always looking after us and she is going to train me. All of that together is a lot of work and stress."_

I go ahead and stop as I want to have enough energy for tonight to train with Rose and whatever she comes up with. So, I start to walk back inside to take a nap.

"_Despite it almost being four years, it still feels very surreal for me. I had clearly died, yet I am alive once again not only with my memories completely intact, but also in a fictional world with overpowered beings that could destroy nations on a whim. I'm actually a little nervous about what my life will lead to be. I have never participated in a life or death battle, not to mention one as intense as the ones depicted in this world. However, I know it is something I will have to get used to. I remember a particular line from the United States Marine Corp, 'Improvise, Adapt, and Overcome.' As a human while I am weaker, it is said by many that we also possess the most potential. The death, gore, and fights will be something I have to take in stride, and there will be gore; after all, I doubt that Freed is the only crazy person in this world. Especially in the supernatural aspect of things, greed is probably running rampart considering people would do almost anything for power."_

_Sigh _

I push those thoughts away and decided to move on.

"_I have no desire to become some sort of Hero, despite who I am descended of. I am not a Shirou Emiya or a Naruto Uzumaki. While if they are close to me, I will help them without a doubt. However, concerning some of the events that occur later on, I am perfectly fine with letting the canon cast deal with it. For example, why on Earth would I help them with the invasion of the Underworld by the Old Satan Faction. The only reason I would interfere would be to save Asia…"_

I stop walking to ponder on that particular subject.

"_While Asia is with the Church her safety is guaranteed with the likes of Vasco, Dulio, and Griselda being in the same faction. The problem is when she enters under Rias' peerage. While I am fine with it if Asia wants to simply be friends with them, becoming a Devil is a whole other ball park. I do not have anything against it if she does become another race, as her brother I will support her. The problem is __**Rias' peerage**__. That angst infested group is something that even I wouldn't poke with a 200-foot stick. Rias' incompetence shows once more as she did nothing to help solve her peerage's issues. Akeno Himejima hates Fallen Angels because her dad couldn't make it on time to save her mother when he was the reason that the Himejima Clan attacked in the first place. While I do feel bad that her mom was killed in such a way, it is no excuse to think so foolishly that her dad did not love her. Because of that, she did not use any of her holy powers, if she had then the battle against Riser would have been so much easier."_

I start walking again towards my bed.

"_Yuuto Kiba had a severe hatred towards any and all holy swords to the point that not only had he put himself in danger, but also to those who were around him. While he does get it worked out, it takes years after he joins Rias. Also, I did consider him to be somewhat of an idiot for trying to get revenge against a sword of all things instead of the person who was responsible for the events that happened in the first place. It was also hypocritical of the Church to excommunicate Valper, only to use the results of his research for their own gain and gather more holy sword users."_

I lay down on my and close my eyes.

_"Then there is Koneko, formally known as Shirone. While she is the one that I am the most sympathetic towards; after all, one moment she was with her sister, the next she is in a prison for a crime the same sister she was with did, which was the crime of killing her King. What I do disagree with is that she tried to make it seem like part of her did not exist by hiding her cat ears and tail. Even in my last life I believed that one stay true to themselves, of course there will be some moments where one needs to act differently like at a formal event or at certain work places. She also did not try to understand the power of __**Senjutsu**__, but instead chose to completely ignore it. The hate for her sister is a little understandable considering the entire fiasco was traumatizing for her. Now that I think about it the one I feel the most sympathetic for is Kuroka, she saved sister only for her to be branded as an insane criminal. If I ever do get the chance, I will help her; after all, as a fellow elder sibling I can understand where she is coming from."_

While I was deeply pondering, I remembered another subject.

**Excalibur**.

"_I am pretty sure that Excalibur was gifted to King Arthur by the Lady of the Lake, how exactly is it in the Church and Angel's possession? I was bit of a history, mythology, and legends nut in my past life, so I remember quite a bit about that sword. __**Excalibur, Avalon,**__ and in some versions of the legend, __**Caliburn, **__were all forged by the Fae, an incredibly powerful race capable of various forging, crafting, and magic techniques. I never did understand why the Church claimed it as theirs, unless… that's not __**Excalibur **__is it? That made a lot more sense, in the show the seven fragments were broken apart and put back together way too easily for something that is supposed to be the Strongest Holy Sword."_

Hmm, strongest, huh.

"_I did always feel like Ishibumi exaggerated the strength of __**Excalibur **__way too much. Sure, it was an incredibly powerful weapon, but other weapons like the spear __**Vasavi Shakti **__of the Hindu religion and __**Rhongomyniad **__of the Arthurian Legends were more powerful than __**Excalibur. **__I am pretty sure that Gilgamesh had a weapon too, __**Ea**__, that was considered to be one of the most powerful swords in existence."_

"_While it doesn't make any sense to me, I can't go digging into something as time consuming as that for now. However, I should look into it later, I might even find out something interesting."_

While finishing up my thoughts, I slowly, but surely slip into slumber.

**XXX**

When I wake up, I can see that the sun is starting to set, and dinner should be served soon. I get out of bed and start to head to the dining room.

"Well, well. Looks like sleeping beauty is finally awake," I hear a smug voice from behind me.

"Good evening to you as well, Alex," I respond.

I turn around to see a short haired blond with blue eyes. He is about four feet and two inches tall while also a bit on the chubby side of the spectrum.

Alexander Smith, one of the nine-year-old kids here, is quite simply, a bully. While he isn't exactly the brightest, he knows enough to not get caught. He did make a mistake before though when tried to mess with some one that he should not have messed with. Me.

It happened a few months ago when I was accompanying Asia for a small morning routine that we used to do together around the neighborhood. While the orphanage is located in a somewhat busy area, as this part of England is a tourist attraction, the neighbors know who we are and tend to help out Rose by keeping an eye on us when we go out for walks or to the park.

Usually when I go with her for a walk to the closest neighbor's house so that Asia could play with the dog that lives there. While the dog is taller than both Asia and I, she is one of the gentlest dogs that I have ever interacted with.

Afterwards I take her to a fountain located about ten minutes from the orphanage. There I watch over her as she likes to play with the birds that she feeds bread crumbs to. I also make sure to pay extremely close attention to those she talks to in case they try something weird or unnecessary.

Then I take her back to the orphanage in time for lunch. It wasn't too strenuous and both of us enjoyed the outside, so we would do it every morning.

One day, however, on our way back from the fountain, we ran into Alex and a few of his now former lackies. After stopping us I asked them what they wanted. Turns out that every once in a while, they go after other kids who they know have been saving up our allowance that we receive every now and then and it seems that the two of us were their newest targets. They assumed like all little children that numbers meant ultimate power.

Now, while that would normally be true, I was someone who had constantly worked out and my body had reached a higher physical level than theirs did; it had also given me some height, so I was a bit taller than others in my age group. So naturally when I had refused, all four of them tried to get aggressive.

The key word is tried.

Not only was I faster than all of them, but I was also stronger.

When Lacky #1 swung his fist at me, I ducked and promptly drove my fist into his gut. Lacky #1 fell to his knees and looked like he was going to throw up. Looking back at things, it was then I should have noticed that something was different about me compared to others.

I then stepped back and Lacky #2 had just missed my head and in response I performed a sloppy but still firm roundhouse kick to the back of his knee bringing him down. It was there that I sucker punched him in the face. Lacky #3 saw how quickly that his companions went down and decided to book it. Alex, like I said before, wasn't the brightest. Despite the obvious disadvantages I had I was still faster than him, so every time he tried to punch me, I would simply dodge.

Eventually he ran out of breath and I ran behind him squatted down and proceeded to give him an attack he would remember the rest of his life. I gave him the good old **One Thousand Years of Death**.

After leaving him on the ground, I grabbed Asia, put her on my back and I ran back to Rose to tell her what had happened.

Not did the four of them have to pay back all the kids that they stole from, but they would also not get any money until New Years. It was also then that I noticed the only reason Alex's lackies followed his lead was because he used the fact that he was older than them; after all, they chose to do the smart thing by no longer associating themselves with him.

I felt kind of bad at first because I was beating up kids, although I am physically three, mentally I am in my early twenties. But I no longer felt bad when Alex thought the problem was his lackies and chose to do the same thing two weeks later with a brand-new trio of lackies.

I was once again confronted in the same spot when I was with Asia once more. Asia, bless her heart, tried to not let things escalate to violence like it had before, and I was all for it. I do try to keep my love for battle and my pride tame around her.

But at this point I more annoyed than anything.

After the first confrontation, I realized that I could get into a fight at any moment, so I decided to carry my broken broom stick in case something like it happened again.

Needless to say, I was not expecting the reason for me to carry that stick around would be the same reason for me to use the stick again. I didn't even struggle this time.

Fear the stick people! It does wonders!

When I told Rose that Alex was at it again, his new lackies received the same punishment as their predecessors. Alex wasn't going to get any money until Thanksgiving. While his lackies once again, proved to be intelligent enough to not be involved with him.

After a few temper tantrums on his part, he decided that was his number one enemy. He would continue to try to get back at me either by framing me for something I didn't do, fighting me again, or sometimes bully Asia.

All attempts ended in failure as he was either too dumb to find a good way to pin the blame on me or I would just kick ass.

Naturally he was going to be smug about Asia being adopted. I am just surprised that it did not happen sooner, I mean he had a whole day to during the party to do so.

"So, I heard your minion got adopted while leaving you behind. What's wrong feeling down that nobody wants you good for nothings?" he says with a smirk.

"One, she's not my minion. Two, she didn't leave me behind. Three, someone clearly wanted Asia, while you on the other hand, are about to turn ten and yet nobody even bothers to look at you," I can feel my frown deepening with each point I had to make. This brat gets on my nerves a lot.

He immediately drops his smirk and starts scowling.

"What was that you little-!"

"Alexander! Ryuuta! What are you two doing?" The two of us turn to see Rose standing at the end of the hall with her arms crossed.

"Nothing, I was just helping Alex get up after he tripped," I say with as much innocence as I could muster.

"Yeah, I have no idea what tripped me though," well would you look at that, he can play along.

I can see that Rose doesn't believe us in the slightest, if the narrowing of her eyes are to mean anything.

"Ok, Alex you head to the dining room. Ryuuta stay here." She commands.

The brat walks away with a skip in his step, and when he reaches the end of the hallway behind Rose, he turns around and sticks his tongue out at me. I let it slide as it would be childish to pursue him for such a reason.

"Ryuuta, I know that the two of you do not get along well, but you will be taking lessons with me that will take your mind and body to another level compared to regular people. I don't wish to say this to you as I wish you remain as child longer, but I need you to act a little more… forgiving. Because if you get into anymore fights with other children after your training begins, you might unintentionally kill them."

The grim look on her face told me she was being dead serious about this. It's not like I was planning on getting revenge on him or something…

"_Oh, that's what I would do if I were a normal three-year-old isn't it."_

"I understand Rose, I will act responsibly."

"Good, then let's go to the dining room to eat. You're going to need all the energy you can get for tonight." She responds with a nod.

**XXX**

"Today I will start by teaching you about magic and then towards the end, we will unlock your **Mana**."

After she had put everyone to sleep, Rose had brought the two of us to a nearby open field and set up something called a **Bounded-Field **around the orphanage to keep the others asleep and safe, and another one around the field to keep us unnoticed.

It's weird that this world seems to have so many parallels to the Fate series as Gilgamesh looked like the one from the game and recognize that spell.

"I guess I should start by explaining some of the different types of magic in the world. I won't be mentioning every single type, unless you intend to stay in that spot for a week," she says with a grin, "That's why I will go over some of the most common types to prepare you for the future. If you want to know more, I would suggest trying to find out about it on your own later on."

I nod while paying attention intently.

"The most common type that you are bound to run into will be the one used by the Biblical Factions, in other words the Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels. The magic they use is based upon their imagination and thought. For instance, if a Devil wants to shoot a fireball, then all they would need to do is aim and imagine a **Fireball** and the spell would activate with the activation usually taking the form of a magic circle. Those three races have it the easiest when it comes to spell-casting."

"Next, we have **Runes**. **Runes** are mostly used by the Norse and Celtics, but they can be used by mostly anyone. Most factions and pantheons have their own unique form of **Runes**. This art requires for you to inscribe your **Mana** in a certain way onto a solid object. However, those who are skilled enough do not require a solid object to inscribe them on and simply use them the same way as magic circles. This can also be considered the most difficult type of magic, depending on who you ask. It is the type that truly uses the full applications of math."

"Now it isn't exactly considered magic you might often see something called **Chakra **or **Ki **that is used mostly by Youkai but can be used by others to an extent but not to the extent that Youkai can. **Ki **can be best described as the life energy that exists in, well, everything living, and **Ki **users are basically people who can manipulate that life energy. True masters of **Ki** can use something called **Senjutsu **but is harmful for the inexperienced as they take in the malice of their surroundings. **Senjutsu **can use something else call **Touki **to enhance their bodies. It is possible to unlock **Touki **by extreme training or having a connection to certain beasts. By technically becoming one with the world, **Senjutsu **users can read the **Ki **of others. I don't know much about it myself as I never really looked into it."

**(**AN: In some places the energy of life is referred to as Chakra and in others it is referred to as Ki. In the DxD wiki it is referred to as Ki so I will be using Ki.**)**

"Next we have what is called the **Mist**. It is mostly used by the Greeks where it monitored by the Greek Goddess of Magic, Hecate. The **Mist **is actually a bit of an unknown to me as the particulars are closely kept by the Greeks. But from what I know it acts similar to the imagination type magic except the concept it is based on is willpower, rather than imagination. For instance, if you want someone to forget something then wave your hand in front of them and will them to forget. I am pretty sure that is either the basis or one of the uses of **Mist**, because like I said it is something closely guarded, and no one wants to pick a fight with Hades to figure out."

"The final type that I will go over with you today will the type that most human mages use. The type of magic we use is based upon calculations, which will be inscribed on the magic circle that will form when you use it. They are also based on commands, which come in the form of chants. For example…"

She put her hand out and faced her palm to the sky and chanted.

"**O' flame, may you come forth."**

What I saw left me star struck. I, a person who had lived in a world without magic, am seeing it done for the first time in front of me. I was a bit of an otaku in my past life, so this was basically a dream come true. I almost leaked a few tears.

Above Rose's palm was a small red circle with an emblem of a dragon head in the center and with what looked like tiny letters, numbers, and characters around the emblem in layers forming the full shape of a magic circle. Above the circle was a small fire floating and burning endlessly. It made me want to reach out and touch it, but I refrained from doing so. I stared at it for who knows how long, but if it were up to me, I would stare at it the entire night.

"That's amazing." I finally utter out.

She cancels it out with a grin.

"I know that feeling. I was the same way when my grandmother showed me how to use magic for the first time as well."

"Are all chants that short or do they depend on the size of the spell?" I ask.

"While the length of a chant does increase with the size of the spell, it is possible to keep a chant short in one of two ways. The first is to increase the amount of **Mana **you use to increase the **Output** of the spell. You must understand Ryuu, that calculations-based magic does not equate to lots of math, what it means to do is to create an **Input**, then a **Process**, and finally an **Output**. Just think about it like a water filter, the 'dirty water' is your **Input**, in our case, it would be our **Mana** configured with what element or form of magic we wish to use. The **Process** would be like the 'filter' of sorts, this is also the part where the magic circle is formed. The 'clean water' or the **Output** is the spell effect itself that we wish to use. The second way is to practice hard enough that you can use more of your imagination and less of the **Process**. Some of the most talented mages in history were good enough to simply skip over the **Process **portion of the human method of magic."

She is a really good teacher considering what is supposed to complicated, was shortened and made understandable with a simple water filter analogy.

"While I did say that you do not need to a lot of math for the spell itself, you do, however, need formulas and algorithms to create a magic circle. Think about it like a remote control. For a remote to work, it needs to be specifically programmed to respond to the buttons being pushed and send the signal to the TV. The math used is the programming that you would need to insert into the magic circle in order for it to fulfill its purpose during the **Process**."

Well that is not as bad as I thought it would be. In all honesty, I was expecting something more chemistry like equations, but that doesn't seem to be the case. Algorithms I can deal with, but I was more of a history guy any way.

"Few humans have reached such a level, as it is incredibly difficult. A few mages I can name off the top of my head are Merlin Ambrosius, Johann Georg Faust, Samuel MacGregor-Mathers and Abe no Seimei. Merlin, I am sure you know plenty about how he guided our ancestors during King Arthur's kingship. The other one was based in Japan, Abe no Seimei was a powerful onmyoji. An onmyoji is a person who practices the art of **Onmyodo**, it means **The Way of Yin and Yang**, and it is the unique form of human spell-casting that the Japanese use. He was said to have been able to take on even Seraphs and was considered to be the magician version of Vasco Strada. Father Strada is a human member of the Church who wields Durandal and he was so powerful that he was even able to fight evenly with the Cadre of the Grigori. Vasco is said to have reach the peak of a human's physicality in the modern era. Like Merlin, Seimei too was able to surpass normal mages, even if their styles of magic were different. Samuel MacGregor-Mathers is the man who came about during the late 1800s and became well known for all of the numerous types of magic he can use and how much mastery he has over them. I am not using past tense when associating words with him because he is still alive. MacGregor was reincarnated as the Bishop of the Maou Sirzechs Lucifer. Even now his name is known by all who practice magic, even those in the Church and other Pantheons and Factions. Doctor Faust was an alchemist, astrologer, and magician who formed a pact with a certain devil during the German Renaissance.

"You should also know that the Norse Pantheon is considered to possess the best magic, whether it is the art itself or their practitioners, they are top class in the supernatural. There also exist multiple magic associations in the world where numerous users of magic, not matter the type gather to work together, compare notes, or to conduct experiments. Of course, they have some sort of obligation that they owe which ever association they join, but the conditions differ for each association. One such association that exists today is the Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn which was founded by MacGregor himself. Another one would be one that Mephisto Pheles, the devil who formed a pact with Johann Georg Faust, is the chairman of called Grauzauberer, which means Grey Wizards."

Here Rose's face turns a little more serious.

"You should also be aware of racial magic, like fairy magic or giant magic. The most dangerous type of opponent you could possibly face is a dragon or a user of draconic magic. Dragons are considered to be beings of magic itself, even the strongest being in existence is a dragon."

Great Red is naturally going to be brought up on the topic of dragons. It is literally referred to as the Dragon of Dragons and the True Dragon.

"_Hmm, while on the topic of dragons there has been a question that I have been meaning to ask…"_

"Hey Rose, I have a question about something related to dragons while we are on the topic." I ask.

"Sure, what is it?"

"I have read a few legends about King Arthur and there were a few parts of it that had differences, but the one that I am curious about is the one that mentioned that our ancestors had dragon's blood in them. One mentioned that all of the Round Table members drank the blood of a dragon, another mentioned that King Arthur was cursed by one to be part dragon. What I want to know is if we actually have dragon's blood in us?" I ask. If we do have dragon's blood, I also want to ask which dragon's blood it is.

"Yes, we do have the blood of a dragon flowing in us, although it is very diluted as King Arthur and Mordred existed generations ago. And neither of those legends are true, from what my grandmother told me, Merlin possessed two vials of dragon blood as well as two scales of a dragon. He used magic to transfer on vial of blood and one scale into King Arthur's system. He remained a human, but he did possess specs that were more draconic like magic resistance and higher **Mana** levels. At first Merlin intended to use the second scale and vial on Morgan Le Fay, but she rejected the offer; for what reason, I have no clue. At first, he was going to use them in some experiments, but it was then that Mordred was born. When Mordred was proclaimed to have a strong constitution like his father, Merlin decided to put him through the same procedure." She answers.

That actually is really similar to the Arthurian Legends from Fate. Now that I think about it, the two worlds could have a parallel that interconnects them from what I have seen from Gilgamesh as he looked like the one from the game.

"Do you know which dragon Merlin got the scales and blood from?" I ask.

"Yes, it was from the Heavenly Dragon Emperor Y Ddraig Goch, the The Dragon of Domination." She responds.

**(**AN: There is one version of Arthurian Legends that mentions Arthur, Key, Gawain, and Lancelot slaying the Red Dragon of Wales. This doesn't exactly change much of the story other than Ddraig recognizing that Ryuu carries a small amount of his blood, because like Rose said, the blood of Ddraig is diluted.**)**

"_You have got to be fucking with me! Ddraig! Seriously! What the fuck were you smoking Merlin, whatever it was I want some!" _I mentally scream.

I do a small inhale and a small exhale.

"_Roll with it, Rose already said that the blood of the Welsh Dragon is diluted. While that does sound nice to have dragon's blood, there is no point in crying over spilt milk." _

"So, anything else at ask before we move on to the last task of the day?" Rose snaps me out of my thoughts.

"No, not really," I answer. "What is the last task?"

"We are going to unlock your **Mana**!"

"_FUCK YES!"_

I am going to enjoy this.

"Wait but we still have a lot of time left, why is it the last thing we are going to do?"

"Because the first time you unlock it, you are going to feel extremely tired and we won't be able to do anything else today."

Okay, so maybe I won't enjoy it so much, but still, magic is every otaku's dream. And I will relish in it.

"Okay let's do this," I say with a nod.

"Glad to see that you are so enthusiastic about this Ryuu!" She says with a smile.

She walks to me and sits down cross legged in front of me.

"To unlock your **Mana**, I am going to have to stimulate it, and then you are going to have to 'reach' for it once you feel it. Then you are going to have to 'pull' it out and let it flow into your body." She says as she places here hand on my abdomen.

"For humans, our **Mana **flows through something called **Magic Circuits**. They can be classified as pseudo-nerves that are in a person. All human mages possess this but not all mages use them to the fullest, they tend to just use them to channel **Mana** through to cast spells. However, there are techniques that can be used for other things like strengthening the body, but we will get to that later."

"_She was referring to __**Reinforcement**__, wasn't she? I see that from the evidence from the what I have seen and heard so far is that rather than the DxD that I know of, this can be classified as a form of alternate universe. There is not too much change it seems as the brief overview of the supernatural Rose gave me is pretty much close to the one I know from DxD. So, while my foreknowledge is not useless, it can only qualify as a guideline. I…am strangely okay with that."_

"Now as a warning, this will hurt a little as I am going to literally chuck some of my own **Mana **into your body like a jump starter for a car. Are you ready?" she asks while looking me in the eye.

"YeEEESSSS!" I scream as feel something foreign enter my body.

It feels like someone took their hand and is trying to dig a hole in my mid-section. The worst part about it is that I need to actively wait so I can 'reach' out to my **Mana **so I can 'pull' it.

"Hang on Ryuuta! The pain is going to increase since your **Mana Pool **seems so large that it needs a bigger 'shock' from me!" I can barely hear her over my screams.

It was then that I felt the pain increase considerably, at least ten times as much from before. At this point I am desperately trying to feel for my **Mana** just for the pain to stop.

I try to focus, but the pain is overriding everything I try to accomplish. But is to no avail.

Then I start to feel something like a spark near where Rose is throwing her **Mana**. I try to focus on that point, but it feels like a light flickering on and off.

"I can feel you trying to focus on it Ryuuta! Keep pushing!"

So that is my **Mana**? I dig deep and continue to focus on it, and it seems to be slowly working as it feels like it is flickering less and less.

After what feels like an eternity of pain, the flickering stops, but it feels like it is barely there, almost dim in a way. I grit my teeth and I focus on it harder. I can slowly feel the pain lessening, but the pain is still massive. I continue this until I get a steady feeling from my **Mana** that feels like a light switched on. My screams have also subsided.

"You've 'reached' out to it Ryuuta, now 'pull'!"

I try to do as she says by focusing it into different places into my body. It doesn't exactly work so I then try to compact it while I keep in touch with it. The more I try to compact it the 'brighter' it gets. When I feel like I can't compact it anymore, 'pull' sharply as if I yanked up a fishing rod.

I feel the light encompass me and all of a sudden, I feel POWERFUL.

When I open my eyes, I see Rose a few meters away on the ground and she looks like she is trying to get back up. I try to ask what happened to her, but before I can even get a word out of my mouth, my vision gets blurry.

"_I seriously hope that this worked, because I don't know if I want to go through this again." _Was all I could think before I felt darkness encompass me.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I DO NOT OWN HIGHSCHOOL DXD, FATE/STAY NIGHT, ONE PIECE, NARUTO, NOR ANY OTHER ANIME/MANGA/LIGHT NOVEL THAT WILL BE MENTIONED AND/OR REFERENCED**_

Human/devil/angel/fallen angel/god speaking normally - "Dodge"

Human/devil/angel/fallen angel/god thinking - "_Dodge"_

Human/devil/angel/fallen angel/god shouting attack/angry - **"DRESS BREAK!"**

Albion/Ddraig/dragon/dragon god shouting attack - **[Dodge]**

Albion/Ddraig/dragon/dragon god speaking out loud - "**Dodge"**

Albion/Ddraig/dragon/dragon god thinking to themselves or to others - _**"Dodge"**_

**Chapter 3**

…**..**

**Rose POV**

Power

Pure unrelenting power was all that I felt in that moment.

When I told Ryuuta that it was going to hurt, I did not mean to that extent. It was supposed to be quick and only semi painful like a really bad bee sting.

What I did not expect was for him to have so much **Mana**. For a second it felt like I was going to drown in it. When he told me that the spirit of Gilgamesh said that he had **Mana **in spades, I was expecting more than normal for his age group among his own race. However, Ryuuta has more in him then an average High-Class Devil when they are children and unlock their own **Mana **for the first time. Which forced me in turn to push more of my own into his body.

When I felt him 'reach' out and 'hold' his **Mana**, I immediately stopped pushing my own as it broke my heart to listen to his pain filled screams. However, I had to steel my heart because I knew that in the long run that this would be good for him. There are a few techniques that I need to pass onto him so that he may better protect himself and nearly all of those techniques require the use of **Mana**.

I pulled my hand away from his tiny abdomen and watched as his face displayed full concentration. I took two steps back, but I stayed crouched so I could catch him once he let his **Mana **flow. I too had lost conscious when my grandmother had first unlocked my **Mana**.

I was completely and utterly unprepared for what followed.

As I watched, I noticed that he was starting glow a little, almost a blueish white hue. I was about to congratulate him when all of a sudden, I was blown backwards. It didn't blow me back too far, I only landed two meters away from Ryuuta and I was worried something had gone wrong, so when I get up and look at him, I was shocked.

Gone was small blueish white hue, what replaced it was a powerful coat of pure blue **Mana**. Littered throughout his body, I could see bits of his **Magic Circuits **peeking out. But what truly showed how powerful his **Mana **were the spider web cracks that filled the ground with him being the epicenter. I also noticed that his flare had formed cracks in my **Bounded-Field**. I had not created a powerful one because I did not expect for Ryuuta to hold this much power, but it is still very impressive. Looks like I will have to start casting stronger ones starting tomorrow. Now that I think about it, Ayame mentioned that she had a large **Mana Pool**.

So, this is the power of someone who is descended of two Heroes. The power of someone chosen by the King of Heroes himself. However, I also knew that he won't be able to control his **Mana **completely until much later in life, probably around the age of 15 or 16; and that is only if he continuously practices his **Mana **control nearly everyday.

What made it even more awe inspiring is that his compulsion will push him even further.

I knew exactly what the compulsion was. My brother Alex and I had both felt that compulsion when we were younger. It was like a little voice in the back of our heads that felt like an instinct to get stronger and smarter as fast as we could. The compulsion was a lot stronger in Alex than it was in me, but he was eventually able to get it under control by the time he was ten. However, Ryuuta's compulsion looked like it was a lot stronger than Alex's, considering the number of books he has read and how much he trains. It might even be worse now that I have given him a means of becoming stronger. Not only that, Ayame told me that she had also experienced something similar when she was young as well, but it sounded as if it was harder to suppress for her than it was for Alex and me. That means that Ryuuta has to feel the compulsion to reach a 'Heroic State' faster from two sides of his family.

**(**AN: This is not legit at all, I just needed a reason to explain why Rose is not so surprised by Ryuuta's maturity level and dedication to train. This compulsion does fit in with the DxDverse if you were to think about it as Cao Cao, a human, was able to compete with Sairaorg, an Ultimate-Class Devil. This is also my attempt at mixing in the Spirit Possession shown in Fate.**)**

I was broken out of my thoughts when I felt his aura die down and I saw him open his eyes. For a second, he seemed worried about something.

"_Oh, right. When his eyes were last open, I was in front of him and now I am all the way back over here."_

However, it didn't last long as the second he opened his mouth, he started to pass out.

Awww, that's so cute. My Little Dragon is worried about me. It made me chuckle a little.

I stood up and walked toward him and picked him up. I placed in my left arm while I pointed my right arm at the spider web cracks.

"**O' Earth, may you come forth and restore thyself."**

I watched as the ground beneath me moved around to fix the cracks that Ryuuta made. It isn't that hard of a spell to cast since it is just a minor **Elemental Manipulation **spell.

I felt Ryuuta dig his face closer in my shoulder as I started to dispel the **Bounded-Field**.

"_Awww, that's so cute! He likes to snuggle."_

I walk back to the orphanage with a minor illusion around me as to not attract attention. When I arrive, I dispel the **Bounded-Field **around the orphanage I placed before we left.

I deposit Ryuuta in his bed before I head to take a quick shower. Afterwards I head to bed and drift off into slumber while thinking about what I will do with Ryuuta tomorrow with his training.

**XXX**

**Ryuuta POV (Next Morning)**

I wake up feeling a little bit groggy, but other than that, I don't think I have ever had such a good sleep in either of my lives. Although my body does feel extremely sore to the point that I might just stay in bed till tonight.

I stay in place for about another ten minutes before deciding against it. I want to try out how to use my newfound powers, but I have no idea how to do so other than to flare my **Mana**. Might as well wait for my next training session.

After I finish brushing I head to the dining room for breakfast. On the way I realize that I feel very energized, as if I would be able to go through last night again. Not that I want to though.

_"I wonder what I looked like when I flare my __**Mana**__."_

After I finish eating, I go to the daily chores list to see what I have to do today. Rose believes that everyone should pull their own weight at least by a little, but it's not like I have a lot to do since I am one of the younger ones here. The older ones have more on their list.

_"Hmm, that's strange. All of my chores are indoor when I usually have most of them outside. Rose must have moved me around for what ever reason."_

I turn to look at the sink and see the dishes piled up.

_Sigh_

_"I hate chores. Stupid child body."_

**XXX**

It was around the early afternoon when I had finished and decided to look for Rose. I found her making snacks for us in the kitchen.

"Good afternoon Rose."

"Good afternoon Ryuuta."

"Is the reason I am indoors today because of what happened last night?" I ask.

"Yes, for you see Ryuu, you have far more power than I expected for you to. To make sure we don't attract attention, I set up a **Bounded-Field **around the property to conceal your presence. I will take it down and let you go out again once you can at the least suppress your **Mana **to lower level, because right now you are like a beacon. I could feel you moving around since this morning."

That makes sense.

"Are we going to continue tonight?"

"No, I am going to let your **Mana **settle in your body a little more. Tonight we will be practicing swordsmanship. I have some extra wooden practice swords in the attic, so you don't have to use that broken broom anymore."

_"Finally!"_

"I am going to go take a nap, so I can have enough energy for tonight."

"Okay, but be down in time for dinner.

**XXX**

We waited until everyone was asleep again before we head to the same open lot as last night.

Rose had brought two western style wooden swords, meaning it is sharp side is on both sides of the blade unlike the eastern swords like a katana. One of the swords is shorter than the other resembling a long dagger instead.

"Now then, these swords are regular wooden swords; however, I do have wooden swords filled with lead in the attic, but you won't be using those until you get used to these, and by that I mean until your body grows as well. I intend on passing down **Clarent** to you once you are ready, so you need to build yourself up for it. **Clarent** is a large sword that is over five feet in length, so it is considered to be a great sword. Although, Mordred was said to be able to use the sword with one arm like a normal short sword."

**(**AN: Mordred is five feet tall and Clarent comes about up to her lips, almost her nose, when she sticks it into the ground if you were to eyeball it.**)**

_"Wasn't Vasco Strada said to be able to use Durandal with one arm. I have got to look for methods to do the same, but hopefully without the same body type; after all, if I am remembering correctly, he was said to be so muscular that Issei's body was the same size as just one of his legs, and that Durandal actually looked small in his hands. What a scary old man."_

"To begin, I first want to see how good you naturally are with an actually good practice sword instead of just random sticks you tend to find."

I blush a little at that comment before quickly calming myself down. Now that I think about it, I do have a habit of hording random sticks.

I grab the practice sword and do a few quick swings with one hand.

"This is lighter than I thought it would be."

"Oh, don't worry. Today I don't expect you to have much of a problem with stamina since you have been swinging a 'sword' for a while. So, I intend on driving you into the ground to work on your form tonight, but not before seeing how good you are on your own. You're going to hate it by the time I am done with you," she says with a sadistic smirk.

Oh dear, this is going to painful, isn't it?

I step back a few meters, before settling into a stance, as best as I could anyway.

I see Rose just simply raise her practice sword with out getting into a stance. She obviously isn't going to take me seriously.

_"She is underestimating me, but that is to be expected considering this literally my first spar. It is still something I don't like though."_

I cautiously move forward for a few steps before I charge at her. I bring my arms up to perform a downward swing, but I see something from the corner of my eye, so I pull back my arm instead of finishing the swing.

**CLACK **

I feel her sword colliding with mine, but even if I blocked it, I was still pushed to the side a few meters.

I can feel my arms sting a little. I shake it off and quickly turn to face her again.

_"Looks like she might not move unless I make her."_

I charge forward again, but this time I do a horizontal slash at her legs. I suddenly see a blur in the corner of my eyes coming towards my temple. I quickly lean back in response.

**WHOOSH **

She tried to strike the side of my head, but missed. I had just barely dodged it. My flexibility from all those stretches kicked in.

_"Alright, now I-"_

I felt a pain in my stomach before I was sent flying backwards. I landed on my back, hard. I groan a little before getting up again.

"Is that all Ryuuta?"

I don't answer and simply charge forward again. Once I got close, I see another blur coming at my left side at a fast pace. I allow my self to fall to my right and while holding my sword in my left hand, I use my right hand to hold me up.

I look up to see Rose finishing a roundhouse kick. I push myself back to gain distance.

It looks like it was a good idea improving my eyesight using the spinning chair method or else I would not have seen that kick coming. Even if it did take me a long time to stop throwing up and read the words Asia would write.

It didn't work though, as I can feel her other foot into my right side pushing me upward a little. I see her thrust and I move my own sword to block with the flat end, but she makes a correction and moves it to strike my chest instead of my stomach.

I go flying back again, this time with a little more force than before. I take a little longer in getting back up as it feels like I have no air in my lungs. When I stand up, I think for a little before deciding on what I should do.

This time instead of charging directly like an idiot, I move in a zig-zag like path. When I approach her again I slow down and when I arrive within striking range, I pick up my speed again and dash to her right before thrusting at her gut.

She reacts quickly by dodging to the thrust by doing a quick spin. She added on to the dodge by doing a horizontal slash at my right side.

**CLACK**

I react by bringing the pummel of my sword against hers, sending her sword upwards a little. I take this chance and take a quick step in and do a one handed, for more speed, horizontal slash at her stomach.

**CLACK**

I feel pain on the top of my head and my attack falls apart. I don't have anytime to think about it as I feel more pain in my gut again because Rose had kicked me again.

Before I land, this time I use my hand to keep myself up by doing a semi-flip.

_"Ugh, this hurts so damn much. Does she have to keep targeting my stomach though?"_

I get up again and get ready to attack again.

_"I am so going to feel this in the morning._

**XXX**

**Rose POV**

I kicked Ryuuta back and sent him flying like before, but this time he managed to use his hand to save himself a harsh landing.

Every time I sent him back, I used more force than the last to see how he would react. From what I have noticed, his body is a little stronger than a normal human's. Not to the point of a Devil's body, but it does make me curious to know if he can reach such a point.

He charges at me again while changing his speed at every few steps. If I was the same age as him, he probably would win. The boy can think on his feet.

This time he jumps at me to try to make a downward vertical slash. I step back and let the slash come down. I bring my sword up right past his to make an upward vertical slash, however he flicks his wrist and his sword pushes mine away.

I let it continue on its path and simply do a spin in the same direction that he pushed my sword in. This time I nail him on his shoulder, sending him off to the side.

I as I am fighting him, I noticed how he is trying to best me.

Instinct.

He is fighting primarily by acting and reacting rather than thinking through every step. While it is very dull, it is still good for someone his age with it being slightly better than my brother's instincts when he was younger. He does at least think about his actions every time he gains some distance between the two of us.

I also noticed that is form is very sloppy, I am going to have to work on that a lot with him. I don't think he will fit into my style though.

I tend to fight with smooth, fluid motions that is based on moving around an attack sent by my opponent in battle. It is a useful style, but it doesn't exactly seem to fit Ryuuta. His style that he will eventually come to develop will most likely be based on speed, technique, and instinct; in other words, an offensive type compared to my counter-attacking style.

From what I have seen so far he likes to move around fast and attack just as fast. He tried to force me to move me a certain way by attacking certain parts of my body like my legs. Most importantly, his sense of danger and reaction timing is remarkable. He also has high flexibility that allowed him to do some those maneuvers that would otherwise injure him. While he may be unable to block them, I can see him following my attacks. Such good eyesight.

He will be a marvelous swordsman one day.

"_But right now, he's unrefined, inexperienced, and uninformed. He will get better, but that is years ahead in time."_

I am broken out of my musing when I see him getting up again. He doesn't charge at me this time. He is trying his best to keep up a guard, but it just has too many holes. I let it go for now as that isn't the point of this fight. The point of this is to see how he will naturally react. Had I taught him forms first then he would be stiffer in trying to work with the form that might not even suit him.

With his guard up, he slowly moves closer to me step by step. Good, he has realized to be a bit more cautious when faced against a stronger opponent. When he enters striking distance, he thrusts at my right thigh. I swing to his head, but I stop when I realize that he has already retreated after stopping mid-thrust.

He comes forward slowly again. This time he slashes at my left knee. When I go to strike him, he has already stopped mid-swing, and retreated again. He continues these half attacks and retreats for a while.

"_Is he attempting to do hit and run techniques? He has the right idea, but he is not at the level where he can execute something like that. All of those swings that he has practiced has only taught him correct gripping of the sword, how to do a clear swing, and some flexibility in his wrist. After I get one more hit, I will stop him and move onto forms for him."_

This time when he comes within striking range he once again, he sends a horizontal slash at my chest. When he pulls back, I step forward while pulling my arm back. I send my arm forward in a thrust to his solar plexus, draining him of air.

_"Hmm, he should have been able to block that one. Oh, I see..."_

It sends him back and he starts wheezing on the ground. I didn't use too much power so he should be fine.

"Okay, that's enough for now. You didn't do too bad for you first time, but you leave much to be desired." I say while walking towards him. He seems to have caught his breath.

"Let's first go over what you did good in. You definitely have good instincts; as a matter of fact, they were part of your driving force in this brief battle. Next you are really flexible, so you have a larger range of motions you can perform. Then there is your speed, while it is not very fast to me, it is still good for your age group. You also had some decent tries at using technique, like when you flicked your wrist to push my sword away. Finally, you showed an aptitude for quick thinking while in a fight, despite this being the easiest fight you will ever have." I say as I raise a finger for each point.

"Now let's talk about what can be worked upon. Your form is very sloppy, it had so many holes that I could have exploited, then again it is your first spar. You did not attack in places that could have done maximum damage, but you did attack general areas you're not too bad in that area. You are also inexperienced, but that is something that will come to you overtime the more you battle." I finish.

"I am guessing that eventually when you find a way of swordsmanship, you will most likely base it around speed, in both movement and attack; technique, in both attacking and strategy; and instinct, both when you act and react, as well as your irregular movements. If you are able to, you should build yourself around these. While you will have a little less strength to start out with compared to someone who has centered their build around power, your natural strength will compensate allowing you to be able to go toe to toe with them; after all, I notice that your body is a little stronger than most humans who are involved with the supernatural," I mention that last part as an afterthought.

"Now that I have said all that I wished to say, we will now work on your form. Pick up your sword and settle into a basic stance. We will be doing this the rest of the night," I can feel a smile making its way up when I saw the look on his face.

"_Is this how you felt Grandmother, when you were putting Alex and I through that torture called training?"_

It felt good to put someone else though all of this.

I am going to enjoy this.

**XXX**

**Ryuuta POV**

I am not going to enjoy this.

That smile on Rose's face is purely sadistic. Perhaps I am little over my head here.

I got up and raised my sword and crouched down a little.

"You are pretty good with both hands, which leads me to believe that you might be naturally ambidextrous. However, we will first work on each hand, so we will start with your right hand."

Well she is not wrong that I am ambidextrous, but not naturally. I had to work on my left hand a lot since I am naturally right handed. I still am not as good with my left as I am with my right, but it is a work in progress.

"Stick your left foot forward more. When you charged forward before, you started with your right foot despite doing a right hand strike. By starting with your left foot, you can put your whole body into a strike, making it stronger. Lower your body just by a little, it is good to have a low center of gravity. Lower you arms just a little, and loosen up. There is no point in being that tense, you will only hurt yourself. Hold this position until I say stop," it was a command, not a request, and both of us knew it.

There is no clock, so I can't see what time it is, but I can tell that I have been in this position for a while now. My body is starting to feel like it is on fire. Every time I dropped my stance, Rose would hit me in the head with her wooden sword.

"Like I said before, you have a lot of stamina," well duh. "Despite that, holding on for an hour and half is pretty good."

_"'Not as good as my brother with a sword' my ass. You, my aunt, are a slave driver. Fuck, if you don't consider yourself as good as him, how good was my dad with a sword? And according to Rose, she's only High-Class."_

"Try and hold it for another half an hour."

Half an hour later, she finally let me take a break. Though, the break was only five minutes.

"Now we will work on your form when you swing your sword downward. Get in the same stance as before. Lower yourself again, your are standing too high again. The problem with your swing is that you keep your wrist stiff. While you can do a clear swing, you have a lower maneuverability in your swing. For example, you were capable of blocking that last strike," makes sense I suppose. At least I can do a decent swing.

I bring my arm up and swing down.

"Keep your back firm when you swing, or else you will have back problems when you are old. You are not keeping your form when you swing and the holes in your defense open up again. Also keep yourself compact, no need to over extend, settle for maximum speed and control by keeping your body closed. Continue until I say stop."

I continue my swings until Rose tells me that I am done for the day and makes me do some stretches to cool down.

Afterwards I lay down and stare at the sky.

"_The stars, how pretty. It is still the 1990s in this world. As my previous world advanced, it also became more polluted especially after 2027. Here technology has not advanced as much and if the gods are around, that means a few gods of nature are most likely regulating things. Regardless, the sky here looks absolutely stunning…"_

**(**AN: The anime of Highschool DxD was first aired in 2012, so that will be the starting point in this world. Meaning that it is Ryuuta was born on December 7, 1995. It also means that he is in the same high school year as Issei but is eight months younger as Issei's birthday is April 16.**)**

**XXX**

**Rose POV**

I finish my stretches and look over to see that Ryuuta has finished his own and is now lying down on the grass.

"Get up and let's head back inside for the night Ryuuta."

I notice that he does not move nor respond.

"Ryuuta?" I call out to him again.

I walk over too him and see that he has fallen asleep. Seems that despite all of his energy, he can still get very tired in the end. I chuckle lightly and pick him up like I did yesterday.

When I picked him I noticed something about him.

"_While his __**Mana **__has settled down a little, it is still...rampaging, for a lack of better terms. When I put him in bed, I should probably put a minor seal on him to help him control his powers more."_

I take him back to his room and place him face up on up on his bed. I go to the attic and push aside some boxes until I reach the very back.

There in the back lay two large metal boxes side by side. I go to the box on the left and press my hand against it. I let my **Mana **flow into the box and I see a triple layered magic circle appear on it. The first layer spins before splitting in half and fading away. The same happens to the other two layers. The box then opens from the middle and reveals what is inside.

Inside the is a large staff slightly taller than I am with silver plating on the top and the rest is made of a smooth piece of wood. The silver plating has five red gems adorning it in a circular shape.

This staff is nothing special, but I did store my **Mana **in the gems in case I wanted more precision or power. I do not wish to mess up Ryuuta's future by doing something that can not be fixed to him. By using the power stored in the gems, I have more wiggle room to cast the seal. His power is large, by the time he is a teenager, he will most likely contain more power than I. I need to make a seal to last.

I grab the staff and return to his room. I walk up to Ryuuta and remove his shirt. Raise my staff and place the bottom on top of the middle of his chest.

**"O' matrix of suppression, may you come forth and protect thy bonded one from his untamed and unrelenting power."**

The first seal has been placed. I intend to place two more that will assist him. I watched for any irregularities as I felt his **Mana **become more 'tame.'

**"O' matrix of concealment, may you come forth and protect thy bonded one from unknown eyes."**

The second seal has been placed.

**"O' matrix of alteration, may you come forth and allow thy bonded one to activate and deactivate any seal placed upon him."**

The third and final seal has been placed. Sealing was never my strength at all. If I was good, I could have put all of those conditions in one seal. Goes to show that there is always more that you can do.

I put Ryuuta's shirt back on and walk back to the attic to put back in its box to lock away. I then go back to my room to go to sleep.

"_I feel as if I am forgetting something. Oh well, it will come back to me later."_

**XXX**

**Ryuuta POV**

I am in a dark place. I can barely see my own hands in front of my face. I try to move around but it feels like I am floating in nothingness. It feels somewhat disturbing, that I can not move in the slightest.

I try to flare my **Mana**, but I am getting no form of response from my body nor from the void. Honestly, I was panicking a little.

"**Not enough…" **I barely heard it. I tried to spin my head around, but I wasn't having much success.

"**Not yet…"**

"Who is there?" I say as calmly as I could.

"**Not ready…"**

"Wha-"

**XXX**

I wake up with a start.

"_A…a dream? What the hell was that?! What was that voice?"_

For now, I push it to the back of my head, I can contemplate on it later. As far as I know, I did not feel as if that voice meant any harm.

I get up and go to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

"_Why do I feel so constrained?" _This just isn't my morning.

I realize about half way into the day that the problem was not my body, but rather my **Mana**. I tried to look for Rose, but when I found her, she was busy with some of the other kids. I try to watch her face when she noticed me for any form of panic or urgency. There wasn't any.

"_Either I am really bad at judging faces or she is really good at hiding it or there is nothing to worry about."_

**XXX**

When nightfall arrived, we went to our usual spot.

"So, you know what's up with me?"

"Yes. Last night when I was taking you back to your room, I noticed that your **Mana **was really out of control. By out of control, I mean that you could, in a way, explode. Imagine your body as a glass cup; your **Mana **is the water that goes into the cup, and it is overflowing. And because you don't have an open end like a cup. To counter act this, I placed a few restraints on you."

It's a good thing that I didn't flare my **Mana **like I wanted to.

"I placed a total of three restraints on you. The first one is to limit how much of your **Mana **can flow and be used at once. It will still grow the more you use it, but you should be fine by the time you are around the age of 15. With this seal it will be easier to use it in smaller doses like with precise spells, but it will be harder for you to use in larger doses until you fully unseal yourself. Your second restraint hides your presence a little. Not to the point a god won't sense you, but you should be safe from Low and Middle-Class beings, maybe even a few High-Class ones. Your third seal is the one that allows you to release your previous seals. I wouldn't really use this one unless you are going to try to intimidate someone. With the density of your **Mana **you could quite easily terrify beings who are weaker than you. Imagine what you could do if you mixed in some **Killing Intent, **how scary." She said that last part under her breath, but I was able to pick up on it a little.

For some reason, I like the image of me being terrifying to my opponents and making them cower in front of me.

"We will be working on your control as I do not believe that having such a handicap will be a good thing in the long run. Now that we have got that out of the way let's start with today's lesson."

She held up her hand. A magic circle activated above her hand and dropped a clear orb in her hand.

_"Is that a storage space? So cool! I want one! Wait, I already have the __**Gates of Babylon**__."_

I watch as she focuses on the orb and makes it light up. The light was not extremely bright, more like a light bulb. I watched on silently as Rose continued to maintain the brightness. She then proceeds to stop and come towards me.

"This is sphere is made up of a special crystal that is suited to harmonize with magic. It has been tampered with to glow when it is exposed to a certain amount of **Mana**. It also drains your **Mana** at a high rate, so if you put in too much or too little, it won't glow. After you find the correct amount, you then need to maintain that amount for it to continue to glow. You will continue to do this until you reach an acceptable level of control. This part of your training will require the greatest amount of patience from you, unless you want to live with your power sealed off for the rest of your life," she says.

"_This is going to take a while for me to get down, longer than I would like, but there isn't much I can do about it."_

"I will supervise you and make sure that you don't accidently hurt yourself while you do this by overloading your power. Other than that, you shouldn't really have any problems, so you can start whenever you want."

I hold the orb in both of my hands and close my eyes and try to pin point the same feeling that I had the night I unlocked my **Mana**. It is a lot easier to locate than the first time, but it still takes some digging around to find and pull it.

I try to pull as little as I can and direct it into the orb through my hands. The process of pushing **Mana **through my body felt similar to a massaging machine, when the rollers presses and rolls against my body. It felt mostly relaxing and empowering at the same time.

**THWACK**

I felt something hit me on the top of my head. I look up to see Rose holding a wooden spoon in her hand.

"You are pushing too much; your body isn't ready for that amount to flow through it yet. If we continue to develop your body, then you should be ready in a few years. Until then, you should not use it like that."

"I get that, but why a wooden spoon of all things?"

"Why not?"

"Touché."

I close my eyes and concentrate again. When I feel my **Mana **again, instead of just pulling it, I imagine a faucet slowly turning on the water and letting only a little bit flow through. When I push towards the orb again, this time I visualize a cup being filled to the top. I let the water fill the cup and try to stop filling it once it reached the top, but I instead 'see' the water overflow a little. I then release my **Mana **to stop and take a breather.

"Not bad, I saw it glow for a second. It was only for a second though," I hear Rose say once I open my eyes.

I can feel my body drenched in sweat and the orb seems to be slipping a little from my hands due to said sweat.

"What did you try to visualize when you lit up the orb?" she asks.

"A cup of water being filled," I say between breathes.

"Hmm, that's not bad. When I did it, I tried to imagine a balloon being filled with air."

"Why didn't you just tell me that the first time before you hit me on the head?"

"This is a learning experience. I can't stay by your side forever and hold your hand the entire way. I can advise and guide you, but that's about it. Every time you fail, in my opinion, is another time you learn and grow. This world is harsh and unforgiving. All it takes is making the wrong being upset and said being decides to wipe your existence away," she explains sternly.

"I see."

"Good," she hands me a towel, "dry your hands off and get started again. The night is still young, and we have a lot of time left." Ah, the sadistic smile has made a comeback.

I continue to do the same exercise over and over again. Each time I do it, I feel more and more tired, and all of it is mentally. According to Rose, due to me being new to this plus having a slightly larger **Mana Pool**, it puts on a higher mental strain. She also said that eventually that part will become easier, most likely in a few months, I just need to get used to the feeling. After that, increasing the amount I can let flow in body will only happen in about two years, because by then my body will have grown used to an energy constantly moving around in it.

My head also aches a little from Rose hitting me every now and then. She never hit me too hard, just enough for me to snap out of it; however, she always hit me in the same spot causing me to feel it even more every time I was hit.

When Rose calls for me to finish up, I can barely concentrate on her words, or on anything in general. When I try to stand up, I almost fell over, but Rose caught me before I hit the ground. I can feel her picking me up and carrying me back home.

"_Home, huh."_

In my previous world, home really didn't mean much to me. I didn't have anyone waiting for me nor did I have anything to look forward to. It never mattered to me where I was as long as I could sleep, eat, and go about my daily life without a problem.

However, here I have Rose. While I am a little sour that I missed out on having at least one parent for the second time in a row, I am glad that I am not alone. I do not know what exactly the opinion would be of me within the Main Branch of the Pendragons once they find about my existence so I can't quite refer to them as something I am happy about yet. But Rose has literally been by my side since I was born. When Gilgamesh told me that Rose and I are related, I almost cried. I had someone I could refer to as _family_. While I was never out going about my desires and wants, a family had been something that I had always wished for. After living one life alone, how would I not want someone I could call my own.

As Rose put me into bed, I drifted off into sleep.

"_At least today I did not fall asleep before I entered my bed…"_

**XXX**

**Next Morning**

When I wake up, I can feel a slight headache from the night before. I groggily walk to bathroom to brush my teeth.

Once I finish my chores for the day, I go to bed and try to get some more sleep. I slept until evening and woke up to eat dinner.

**XXX**

At one point I can hear some noises, but I am too tired and lazy to get out of bed. However, it could be an emergency, so I am about to get out of bed to check it out

"ENOUGH!" I hear Rose shout.

Someone must have been doing something that they weren't supposed to be doing or they were misbehaving. Either way, something had warranted Rose to shout. That also means that the situation is under control and there is no need for me to show up. I drink some water from the bottle beside my bed and roll over before diving back into my blissful sleep.

**XXX**

When I arrived at the dinner table that, I noticed that there were a few empty seats.

"Are some of them still doing chores?" I ask Claire, a ten-year-old.

Claire is one of the more down to Earth and nice ones. She kind of reminds me of a younger version of Rose.

"Robert got adopted while you were asleep," she answers.

"I didn't hear a party being celebrated, unless it was the noises that I heard earlier," usually Rose throws a small going away party every time someone gets adopted.

"No, the noises were not from a party. The couple that chose to take him in are from London, they were here on vacation. They saw Rob when he was in the park and he reminded the man of his deceased brother. I overheard him mention that his wife couldn't have a child as well, so when one of the neighbors mentioned that he was an orphan, they jumped at the chance. They needed to catch the train, so they had Rob tell everyone goodbye quickly."

"He never said goodbye to me."

"You and I both know that he still doesn't like you for getting his allowance taken away," she says with amusement.

"Hmm, I guess so. So, what about the others?" I didn't think on it too much. Robert was one of those who chose to follow Alex when he was trying to get money from Asia and I.

"Alex threw a fit and managed to get a few others involved in it, so they don't get dinner. Alex usually coerces others to his chores anyway, so its not like he's tired from working. That is why he is so fat too," she's not wrong, Alex did put on even more pounds. I can hear a few chuckles around me from the others at the dinner table who are listening in.

"He managed to rope in some more idiots? I thought they all would have learned better after everything he has done before," I was genuinely curious. Alex's bad behavior was so well known that even the neighbors knew about it.

"They are the new guys who came in last month. They weren't here for his previous actions."

"Five people came in at once?"

"Seven, actually. Parents had left them at the beach saying they would come back, they bailed instead. Miss Rose found them on one of her walks and asked someone she knew to track down the parents. The police found them trying to board a plane to Canada. Turns out they had some debt and were trying to escape from it. Court declared both of them to be unfit for parenting and sent them here."

"You sure know a lot Claire," she is pretty smart.

"It was in the news Dragon," most of the kids here have trouble pronouncing Japanese, so when they found out that part of my name means dragon, they all started to call me Dragon, except for Asia and Alex. Asia didn't because she was used to saying it and Alex didn't because he would purposefully butcher it even more to try to goad me.

"Anyway, five of the siblings, two girls and three boys, managed to get roped in. The oldest, a boy, seems to understand that Alex is trouble and stayed away while taking the youngest, a girl, with him."

"How did he find out about Alex?"

"I told him, actually I told all of them, only the oldest bothered to listen though," she sighs.

Claire most likely won't speak with those five unless necessary anymore. All of us here developed a quirk that makes us a little different from each other; after all, each one of us wants to stand out. I am recognized as a bit of an anti-social, then again, I am mentally older than the others here, so I can see why they would say that when I tend to stay away from most of the kids. Claire, on the other hand, refuses to associate with anyone that would waste her time. She is really harsh about it too, all it takes is one fuck up and you're on her bad list.

She is also one of the more informed ones too, as she regularly reads the newspaper. Rose uses the newspaper in order to teach us how to read, of course she looks for easier articles. Turns out, Claire really enjoyed it.

"What is Alex's punishment this time?" I ask.

"Miss Rose is sending him to the Academy when he turns ten," she says a little quietly.

If he didn't act the way he acts, I would have felt bad for him. Rose must be truly tired of dealing with him if she is sending Alex to that place.

The Cadet Academy.

It is an academy that has a military style of discipline and most of its graduates do enter the military. There are two main reasons that someone would want to go to that place. The first is because they wish to pursue a military career, these guys usually enter at the age of fifteen, so it counts as their high school. The other reason is because they need to be reigned in. These guys can only enter at the minimum age of ten. While Alex may have it easy for a while because he is young, later on he will be torn apart if he doesn't shape up.

I can see some of the others around us who were listening in visibly wince. The Academy isn't necessarily a bad thing, but for a child it does seem excessive. However, the results seem to show that it is a valid method.

"Do you know when he turns ten?" I ask.

"Next month. He will go the day after his birthday. Someone from the Academy, an instructor most likely, will come to fetch him."

"Are you going to miss him?"

"No, I won't. However, he and I have both been here together along with a few others for quite some time. While I doubt any of us will miss him, it will feel like something is missing," she responds.

"That it will."

I can see others around us nod their heads as well. Despite some of us having an antagonistic relationship, we did grow up with each other. It is a difficult emotion to comprehend, even after living twice.

_Sigh_

"_Whatever. People will come and go in life."_

"I can understand a little, I guess. I still miss Asia."

She chuckles, "All of us do. She was one of the most precious ones here. Not only that, she also had a sword and shield in you. I feel like part of the reason that she is more innocent than most is because you took the brunt of it for her. Even Alex, despite the way he acts, cared for her too."

I give her a deadpan look, "He tried to get her to hand over her money."

"Okay, so maybe he was an ass about it-"

"Where did you learn to curse Claire?" I ask.

"You do know that you and Alex have some pretty colorful arguments, right? While you two did make sure that Miss Rose was not nearby, you guys did not pay attention to the rest of us," she says with a smirk.

I look away from her knowing eyes. 

"_Hindsight 20/20, maybe I should have really cleared everyone out before his confrontations. Damn, I hope that Rose doesn't find out that some of them learned to curse from me, I still remember that punishment to the guy I accused of teaching me my 'first' word."_

I return to meal to finish it before it gets cold and then go back to room to get ready for tonight.

**XXX**

When walking out alongside Rose this evening, I can see the weary on her face from stress.

"Should we take a break today?" I ask.

"Why?"

"…I heard what happened today while I was asleep," her face falters a little.

"It's fine. Thank you for your offer though."

I continue to stare at her and seems to notice.

"Look, sometimes making certain decisions are hard. But when you do, remember to show resolve to see it through. You can feel however you want afterwards, but to get things done you need to be strong. Alex is starting to get out of hand, while I could get him to change, I cannot simply ignore all of the others in order to focus on him. I will miss him though, after all, I did raise him and all of you. I know that this is the best choice for him down the road, but I will miss him."

I simply nod in response. I will trust her, if she says she is fine, then I will listen. However, my shoulder will always be here for her.

"Now that we have that out of the way, let's get started on what we are going to do today," she says.

"**O' Earth, may you come forth and rise."**

I can see around thirty magic circles appear on the ground. From them, Earth pillars, about as tall as she is, rise. The top of the pillars seems to be able to fit one of my feet with some wiggle room.

I front of the group of pillars I see a rectangular platform twice the height of the pillars rises as well.

"Today we will be working on your balance and your maneuverability. You will get up on top of one those pillars, which ever one you want, and you will hop from pillar to pillar," Rose explains.

"I feel like there is more," the smile that promises pain is back, mission abort, MISSION ABORT!

"While you are hopping around, I will be throwing these at you," she says as she holds up rubber balls.

"Won't you get tired of throwing those the whole time," I say hoping that she will use a different method.

"Don't worry your little head," she says as she taps my nose, "I will be using magic to send them at you."

I whimper.

"I need an adult."

"Silly Ryuuta, I am an adult."

For some reason I'm getting a sense of déjà vu here.

I just sigh and proceed to climb on to the center most pillar. It was kind of weird, I have to hug it and climb like I am a monkey.

As I balance myself with one foot on the pillar, I look up to see Rose on top of the platform.

"Go ahead and move around a little and get a feel of it. I will start in three minutes."

I look around before carefully lowering myself on my standing leg and push off on to the next pillar. I land with my other leg and almost fall but I save myself by using my arms to balance my body. I do the same thing again except instead of stopping, I continue to hop on to a different pillar.

As I move around, I start to pick up some speed. I notice that Rose did not set the pillars too far apart nor did she set them too close together. I do have to try to reach each pillar, but when I do, I always reach it. One jump I decided to use a little power and I almost fell off, luckily, I had enough speed to pull my other leg forward and put it on the pillar in front of me. The feeling of falling so suddenly is still a little frightening. I know that the ground is not that far, so this is a good chance to get used to that feeling. Better now than in a dangerous situation I suppose.

"Ryuuta, I am going to start."

"What! Wai-"

"DODGE!"

I didn't have the luxury to ask anything as I noticed a small blur coming at me. I quickly scrambled on to the next pillar. I try to catch my balance, but I suddenly feel something hard hit my chest.

**THUD**

"Augh."

"Why didn't you dodge?"

That strange sense of déjà vu is back in full throttle.

"Come on now. Get back on top, we still have a whole night for your tor-training."

"Oi, you were about to show your true feelings there!"

"I have no idea what you mean," she says with a sweet smile that showed the pinnacle of innocence. I, however, will not be fooled. That smile is a death trap.

"Crap baskets."

I climb back on to the pillar and immediately take off once I see another blur coming. Not only is the ball itself painful, but to is the fall. I continue to hop around while frantically avoiding each ball.

At one leap in particular, I miss the pillar and fall forward to where my stomach lands on the pillar instead of my foot. As I stand up, I feel something push me off and I fall again.

**THUD**

The pain comes a little later and I can tell that I got hit again. My stomach is also hurting from this fall due to the way I landed on the pillar earlier.

I groan and climb back on to the pillar and start jumping again. As I jump forward, I notice a ball coming towards the pillar that I am about to land. I pivot my foot as fast as possible and I aim a little to the left side of the pillar and fall past it. Before I hit the ground, I use my right hand grab on to the edge of the pillar. I then use momentum of my forward fall to swing on to the next pillar in front of it.

"Impressive," I turn my head to face Rose as she compliments me, "I was expecting you to get hit at first, but then I saw you change direction, I had thought that you were giving up by not wanting to get hit. You broke my expectations again when you used your hand to swing up. Most impressive. This is part of what we are aiming for with this training, doing movements like that will only improve your maneuverability. Since you seem to be able to get a hang of this, I shall add more balls."

I see Rose pull even more rubber balls from her pockets.

I don't bother trying to speak this time and take off instead. At one point I hear a whizzing noise as it comes closer from my left, so I quickly tilt my head to the right just in time to see a ball fly by.

It seems that Rose did not want me to catch a break as she started to make the balls change in direction.

I had just dodged to the right when the ball, instead of continuing down its path, made a sharp turn into my chest and pushed me of the pillar that I am standing on.

"What in the world was that?!"

"Well you are starting to dodge more and more, so I thought to make this a little bit harder. Right now, the balls just turn once, but if you get really good at this, then I will start to make the balls home in on you," once again you are not fooling me with that smile.

"I am not sure I want to get better at this anymore."

"Then I will add more balls to help you want to get better."

"So, I am going to pelleted with rubber balls either way, aren't I?"

"Yes, this is very therapeutic for me after all."

I blink several times before I finish processing what I had just heard her say.

"Oi! Oi! You are starting to show your true colors again!"

She just gives a bright smile, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

I just sigh and get back on top of a pillar.

This continues for a few more hours with me taking a break every now and then. I am starting to feel sore all over from all of the places that I have been hit. It didn't help that the speed of the balls started to increase over time. The speed wasn't anything impressive though. I could still track them with my eyes, so its not like they were breaking the sound barrier or something.

Sure enough like she said, Rose had started to make the balls home in on me. It wasn't immediate, at first the balls changed directions twice then thrice then four times. After that, the balls would only stop after they had hit something. Usually that something was the ground, pillar, or me, but it was mostly me that got hit. At that point I did not dodge much anymore because it is hard to throw something that small off course. Fortunately, when the balls started to home in on me, Rose had lowered the amount being thrown at me.

And now here I am, breathing heavily while lying on the ground, drenched with sweat. Rose has already used magic to get rid of the pillars and level the ground.

"Can you get up and walk on your own, or do I need to carry you again?"

I open my eyes to see Rose looming over me.

"I can walk, and I am going to the showers first."

I get up and walk back home with Rose. We head our separate ways, I go to the bathroom, and she goes to her room to use her personal bath.

After a relaxing bath, I collapse in bed and drift into slumber.

**XXX**

**Just wanted to mention a few things:**

**I had originally planned to make the Nekomata Massacre happen despite it being a fanon thing, but I then realized that it wouldn't fit in and it would complicate things in later arcs. So, I have edited mention of it out of chapter one.**

**Second, I would like to mention that in the previous chapter where I referred to Excalibur as weak, I was referring to the one in the DxD universe. I don't know about you guys, but I refuse to believe that a Divine Construct can be put back together by a human. I do know that the one in Fate is strong though.**

**I have decided against doing a PJO crossover.**

**I have decided to do the Slash Dog Arc though. **


	4. Chapter 4

_**I DO NOT OWN HIGHSCHOOL DXD, FATE/STAY NIGHT, ONE PIECE, NARUTO, NOR ANY OTHER ANIME/MANGA/LIGHT NOVEL THAT WILL BE MENTIONED AND/OR REFERENCED**_

Human/devil/angel/fallen angel/god speaking normally - "Dodge"

Human/devil/angel/fallen angel/god thinking - "_Dodge"_

Human/devil/angel/fallen angel/god shouting attack/angry - **"DRESS BREAK!"**

Albion/Ddraig/dragon/dragon god shouting attack - **[Dodge]**

Albion/Ddraig/dragon/dragon god speaking out loud - "**Dodge"**

Albion/Ddraig/dragon/dragon god thinking to themselves or to others - _**"Dodge"**_

**Chapter 4**

…**..**

**Ryuuta POV**

**3 Months Later (3 Years 10 Months Old)**

Excitement

Excitement is all I could feel today. Rose has deemed my control to good enough for me to finally cast my first spell. It took a while for me to get the control down, but I had finally got it. I was a bit annoyed that it took three months in all honesty. According to Rose, it should be easier for me to get my control down since casting a spell will let me get a feel of the way **Mana **flows in my body.

These past three months were difficult and tiring. Rose didn't cut me any slack the entire time by pushing to my utmost limits every training session. There were some days that I woke up that I simply could not move because of how sore I was. I will not deny that some of the things we did were fun. As I did it more, the pillar training that Rose made do started to get more entertaining. I also loved the feeling of my adrenaline pumping when I would spar with her.

My spars with her started to get longer in the middle of the second month. The reason that happened was because I finally managed to land a hit on Rose. When that happened, Rose reminded me that she is more of a magic user than she is a swordswoman. Despite that, I have yet to win even once.

I was still skeptical though and believed that it was luck. When we had another round, I had hit her once again. I thought that it was weird, but I pushed the thought aside and focused on the spar.

It was only two days later that I thought that maybe humans in the DXD universe are fundamentally different. As the supernatural is still around, the energy they give off must be a part of the planet now. That was the only explanation I could think of. Perhaps that is how Vasco Strada and Tobio Ikuse are able to become so strong quickly. After all, Vasco must have been in his early to mid-twenties when he cornered Kokabiel during World War 2, and Tobio was in his teens during the events of Slash/Dog and in his early twenties when he was introduced in the DxD series.

Although it would also explain the sometimes sudden growths of strength in the series, it still took me some time to accept that concept was true in this world.

After about a week, I started to accept the fact that I was going to be far more different than I expected in this life. Although that had brought about another question.

Why didn't everyone take advantage of this?

After a while, I had found the answer out on my own. The residents of this world can be classified into a few different categories.

First, we the arrogant ones. These beings believe that by simply existing, they have "true power" and that nobody can defeat them. Kokabiel and many of the villains that appeared usually fell into this category.

Second, we have the lazy ones. These beings tend to believe that where they are power wise, is the best they can do at the moment and simply do nothing to change that and that they are already powerful enough that they do not have to train more. Many of the beings in this category can also be applied to the previous one. One example of this would be Koneko. After being taken in my the Gremory Clan and hiding away her Yokai traits, she tended to indulge in the power that the Rook piece granted and did not train anymore until her issues were settled.

Third, we have the over reliant ones. These beings tend to expect others to solve their problems for them and not do anything in their own power. Other times it was simply because they had a Sacred Gear or weapon that they would rely on that made them stronger. While sometimes they were not wrong, it did tend to come back and bite them in the butt later on. While he didn't do it in the beginning, Azazel for a while did become over reliant on the Sacred Gear that he made with Fafnir's soul.

I later came to realize that part of the reason I disliked Rias was because she fell under all of the first three categories. She was arrogant enough to believe that her **Power of Destruction** was an undefeatable magic and could use it brazenly, and we all know how that went during the fight with Riser and Kokabiel. She was lazy in the sense that she let her status of a High-Class Devil let herself believe that she could become strong slowly and instead chose to spend all of her time watching anime and indulging in Japanese culture, not that it's a bad thing, I am a bit of an otaku myself, but she just did it way too much. As for the reliant part, her brother and father have a large amount of power and influence. While she did say many times that she wanted to independent from them, deep down she required their assistance a lot.

Moving on, the fourth type are those who are perfectly fine with their current level of strength. This category can be both good and bad. Bad in the sense that some beings tend to get complacent, but at the same time they try to act overbearing. Good in the sense that some beings will keep their instincts sharp, but they will not seek more power because they are either satisfied where they are, like Rose, or they try to maintain a status quo of balance, like Sirzechs.

I find that while the part of the fourth category is somewhat good, most, if not all, beings in this world waste their potential.

However, there are some outliers. Those outliers are Vasco Strada, Sairaorg Bael, and Crom Cruach. Those three managed to reach the new levels of power for each of their respective races. I thoroughly intend on joining them on that list. I am lucky that I decided to start my training so early as I can take advantage of my speed of growth.

For now, all I can do is follow the training plans that Rose has for me and build up my strength.

"_If I am already this strong at the age of three, I can't wait to see how powerful I am by the time I am 17 and canon starts."_

While I can be satisfied for now, I have realized that if I do get as strong I as I imagine then I can make a lot of changes.

One of the things I intend to change for sure is the fate of Asia.

When she was taken away by the Church, I felt so powerless. But now, I know I can reach greater heights. Since Asia actually enjoys staying with the Church due to her faith, I will leave it be for now. However, once she is excommunicated, I will make my move and take her with me. She can make new friends rather than the ones she made in canon.

I can feel a frown make its way to my face when thinking of her friends.

While they did care for her, they kind of wasted her potential until later in the series. I know that Asia does not like to be violent, but at the very least someone could have taught her some basic self-defense. Her only role that was played was the healer until later. While I acknowledge the fact that no matter what I may do, Asia will most likely never go on the offensive willingly. However, I do know that I will at least teach her enough so that she may buy some time for me to arrive. Hopefully by then I will have made a few allies to assist me.

"_Should Diodora show up and try to do whatever he wants to do to her, well, let's just say that it won't be pretty. Though I should try to find some proof of his involvement with the Old Satan Faction so that the Devils don't throw a fit if I do end up killing him."_

Until I can retrieve her, I will have to bid my time and use it to grow. The only thing I worry about is timing it right so that I get to her before the Fallen Angels do. I would rather she never go to Kuoh so I will have to pick her up in Italy itself before Asia gets on the plane to Japan.

_Sigh_

"_Why the hell did I have to reborn into such a troublesome world? Why not something like Ace of the Diamond? Sure, it would have its ups and downs, but it would be a lot more relaxing than this one!"_

**XXX**

As night rolled around again, Rose and I headed to our usual spot.

"Before we start, I need you to do something first," Rose says

"Sure, what do I need to do?" I ask.

I watch as she pulls out a piece of paper from her pocket and hands it to me. I look at the image on the paper and see that it looks like magic circle, but it has a few blanks where there should be a character or equation.

"What is this? It kind of looks like an incomplete magic circle." I say.

"This is a template for a spell. I created this unique circle for you. When performing the spell you want, all you have to do is fill in the blanks to perform the spell you want," she explains.

"So, I need to memorize this? Kind of difficult to do in only one night, is it not?" I ask. I would have had this memorized by heart if she had given it to me about a week ago.

"No. We are going to engrave this into your mind," Rose answers.

"Is that going to hurt?" I assume to engrave it she would have to do some sort of mind type magic and mess with the inside of my head. I assume that it would cause some pain and if she did see a little bit of my mind, I worry she would the memories of my past life.

I completely trust Rose, but even I don't know how someone would react to knowing that they are known as a fictional character. Actually, Rose wasn't even a character in the entirety of the DxD series. Also, Rose wants to be related with the son of her brother, not some reincarnated person.

Also, I know that some people will have a different opinion on how to approach things. For instance, I know for a fact that there would be some people who would want for me to assist Rias with her wedding arrangement with Riser. I, on the other hand, don't really care about things like that, as harsh as it sounds. The wedding of two Devils is none of my concern. That marriage would not affect the situation worldwide, but the anime did make it seem like it did. Although, this does not mean that I intend to stay away from "canon" or the "storyline" in general.

"Again, no. All you have to do is to channel your magic into the paper while looking at it."

I instantly feel relieved. As I look more closely at the paper in my hand, I notice that it is giving off a weird energy.

"What is the paper made of? There is no way that this an ordinary piece of paper."

"You are correct. One of our ancestors bought a piece of the Yggdrasil from the Norse for a large fortune and turned it into pieces of paper so that they and their descendants may use them. You actually have the last piece of paper that our family has, so if you ever have kids, you either have to acquire another piece, or you have to find some sort of other magically imbued piece of paper." She explains.

I look at the piece of paper in hand that may or may not be worth a fortune.

"Wait why is the last? Couldn't you just erase the circle on it and write down a new one?"

"Because after we engrave the magic circle in your mind, we are going to burn it. You see, if some one else got a hold of that piece of paper, then they would be able to take apart your circle if they were ever to battle with you. In the older days there were some people who would look for multiple magic circles to memorize and eliminate the original user."

"I don't understand. Why would you want another magic circle when you could just use your own?" I ask.

"Overlapping magic circles is a truly difficult skill for humans. Other races can do it no problem because their systems of magic are fundamentally different, but not humans. There are some humans who were able reach such a level, but it is very rare. Overlapping magic circles allows for humans to chain a series of spells together to cast a spell that combines all of them together or cast them in succession. Do not get this technique confused with simply casting multiple magic circles. To perform overlapping magic circles, you need precision control and complete mastery over the spells you are using. Some human magic users of old would steal the templates of others to create a short cut by simply stacking the other templates over each other. They would then hunt down the original user of the templates because if another person uses the same template, then they have the ability to stop the spell before it is activated, thus rendering the entire thing useless. That was a major risk to have back then, especially if you were on opposing ends of a conflict. Though you should know, while I do not know how to use it, the eastern style of using magic is different than the way we are doing it right now."

That was… deep.

Who knew that something as simple as having a piece of paper around was such a dangerous thing.

"Why did they not just purchase more materials and create another circle?" I ask.

"Because the new circle would have overridden the old circle. The reason they were able to copy another one was because the magical residue left behind on the paper after it has been used, that would make it seem that it was something completely new and separate." Rose explains.

"Huh, things must have really sucked back then if all it took a person to go power hungry was a piece of paper," I say.

"That… is a rather casual way to look at things."

"Well it's not as if we are going to make the same mistake here and now. After I engrave this, either you or I will burn this trouble magnet."

I watch as Rose palms her face while sighing.

"Please do not refer to one of the most expensive pieces of paper on the planet as a 'trouble magnet.'" She says with exasperation.

"I'll call it as I see it."

She just sighs again.

"Hey, speaking of mages, were you ever a part of a magician organization?" I ask.

"Why, yes I was. Though after I took over the orphanage, I left it," she says with a slight smile.

"I thought you mentioned that the various organizations also could be as a shield against other supernatural forces, aren't you in danger?" I remember that lecture rather thoroughly.

"Usually that would be true, but I always wore a mask and used a pseudonym when I was there. So not many actually knew who I actually was other than the leader of my organization, he definitely knew my identity."

"Which organization were you a part of?"

"I was a part of Grauzauberer."

"As in the one led by Mephisto Pheles?" I ask.

I am pretty sure that is the same group that Lavinia Reni, the Absolute Demise user, is a part of, or rather will be a part of.

"Yes, that one. He is okay for the most part, but he is a bit… eccentric at times," Rose answers with a weird expression on her face.

"Does he know what you're doing now, or did you completely cut all contact with him?" I ask.

"He does, despite what some legends make him out to be, he's actually quite trustworthy."

Now that I think more about it, that does make sense. Especially if you think about how he kept his promise with the Blaze Meteor Dragon, Tannin about how he could create a safe haven for dragon kind.

"He also knows about you," she says.

"Really?"

"Yeah, considering he also knew your father, it was fine to tell Mephisto. Of course I also made sure to tell him to keep quiet about you."

"I see."

"Anyway, let's get the template engraved in your mind already. We still want to have enough time to cast your first spell."

She had a point, we were spending a lot of time just talking, even if it was informative.

"Right. So, I just let my **Mana** flow into this piece of paper?"

"Yes, but make sure that you are looking at the piece of paper the entire time." She says.

"How much **Mana** do I let into the paper?"

"Do you remember how you let into the orb to keep it stable?"

I nod. By this point it is muscle memory for me to keep the orb glowing steadily.

"Use the same amount as you did for the orb." Rose answers.

"Got it." I say while nodding.

I close my eyes before I inhale and exhale once. I then open my eyes and look at the template while letting my **Mana** flow into it.

I don't know what it looks like from an outsider's perspective, but for me it looks as if the template is being peeled off of the paper and floating in front of me while the piece of paper is glowing. I watch as it seems to spin in place, as if it is showing every corner of itself. Little by little, I start to memorize it, and I can see the parts that I have memorized slowly disappear.

"_It must be starting to engrave itself into my mind. It is a strange sensation."_

By now more than half of the template is gone. Before long, only an emblem in the center remains. It looks like the front of a dragon's head with a staff and sword crossing behind it.

The emblem finally disappears, and the piece of paper starts to stop glowing. I slowly let my **Mana** stop flowing. I look at the paper and see that the template is still there.

I turn and look at Rose.

"How do I know if it worked?" I ask

"Try to imagine it, for now you can close your eyes, but don't expect to be able to do that all the time. After all, you can't fight with your eyes shut for the rest of your life."

When I tried to think of the template, I could see a perfect image of it in my thoughts.

"_Huh, that's neat."_

"So, now we burn this?" I ask while waving the piece of paper.

"Now we burn it." Rose confirms as she takes the paper from my hands.

"Now, this will be your first spell, so watch carefully," she says before she starts to chant.

"**O' Flame, may you come forth."**

I saw a small flame appear above her hand and burn the paper. It was the first spell that she had shown me when I was being taught about magic. Now, it was going to be the first ever spell that I cast.

Rose stopped casting and looked at me.

"It is your turn now. Remember what I taught you about the **Input, Process, **and **Output**. Remember that the **Input **and **Process** is different for everyone."

I nod and hold my hand out with my palm facing upwards.

"_Alright, it's game time. First up is the __**Input**__."_

For me, I decided to see if I could use the way fire is described. From my past life, I remember that fire is made by heat, fuel, and an oxidizing agent, which is usually oxygen. The spell itself does not require any of those things, but they are a part of my **Input**. I imagined the three things in the easiest way I could, which is the combustion triangle.

"_Now for the __**Process."**_

While keeping the combustion triangle in mind, I also recalled my template. Now I was a little confused on what to do, so I did the obvious thing first to see if it would work. I tried to imagine the triangle being inserted into the template, and strangely enough, it worked. I could see writings being formed on the template. After the writings were finished being formed, I could see the now complete red magic circle on top of my hand similar to the way Rose's circle was.

"_Finally, on to the __**Output**__."_

"**O' Flame, may you come forth."**

I simply let my **Mana **flow into the magic circle during the chant causing the magic circle to glow a little brighter. When I saw what happened, I felt a sense of wonder envelope me.

On top of the magic circle, was a steady flame.

"_A literal dream come true, huh." _I thought to myself with a smile.

I stop letting **Mana **flow and I turn to look at Rose, who seems to be smiling at me brightly.

"That was amazing," I say in a small voice.

"It is, isn't it? Do you want to learn more spells today, or are you satisfied for now?" She asks me.

"I want to learn more, if you wouldn't mind it."

"Very well, let's try this one next," she said before beginning to chant while aiming off to the side.

"**O' Lightning, may you come forth, and strike swiftly, Lightning Bolt!"**

I watched as a magic circle formed, this time it is colored yellow instead of red. I then see an arc of yellow lightning shoot forward.

"Do the colors of the magic circles match the colors of the spell?" I ask.

"Not necessarily. It's more like the magic circle color matches with what the user perceives the element as. For instance, I used to know someone who used a blue colored flame, but he still perceived fire as red so the color of his magic circle is red despite the fact that the color of his fire is blue. Now you try this spell."

This time I wanted to experiment with a spell before it was cast

I proceeded to do the same thing as I had done with the fire spell. Only this time, instead of using the combustion triangle as the **Input, **I used the image of a lightning bolt falling from the clouds, but when the **Process **began, I noticed that writings did not form on the template. I frowned a little at that.

I tried it again, but this time I used the image of a balloon being rubbed against a person's hair, thus forming static electricity. When it proceeded to the **Process** portion and noticed that the writings were once again covering the template, I knew that one of my theories had been confirmed.

"_So, I don't really need to know what makes up an element for the __**Input**__, I just need to find something that is related to the element. However, at the same time, I cannot use a direct image of what spell I am trying to use. That is why the template didn't change."_ I frown at that a little.

"_Now that I think about it, if I could just use the same image, it would fall under the category of the magic that Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels use. I suppose that methodology of humans is part of the reason we are looked down upon by some others, our brand of spell casting is long and complicated. However, that is not to say that all humans are like that. Rose had already told me about a few magicians of the past who had done so."_

Moving on, I decided to proceed to the **Output** and began to channel my **Mana**.

"**O' Lightning, may you come forth, and strike swiftly, Lightning Bolt!"**

I watched in awe as my own magic circle had fired its own arc of lightning. While it was cool and all, I was hoping for the **Red Lightning** that Mordred from Fate had.

"_Wait, didn't she channel her hate to cause the lightning to be red?" _I thought.

While I did feel a lot of emotions from both of my lives, hate being one of them, I already could tell that it was not comparable to the amount of hate that Mordred felt towards King Arthur. That and I also noticed that my emotional control had regressed a little, not to the point that I am impulsive, but I know for sure that with the control I had in my last life that I would not have had some of the more petty arguments that I did with Alex when he was still here at the orphanage.

"_It will probably be a while before I have the enough emotional control to use the __**Red Lightning**__."_

I then remembered that there was one more thing I wanted to try now that I could successfully use a spell.

**XXX**

**Rose POV**

Simple words cannot describe how proud I am of Ryuuta and I am sure that my brother and sister-in-law would be as well. Human children of his age are usually unable to cast spells because they do not have enough **Mana **to cast one.

Ryuuta had a different problem. He has too much **Mana**, but his control is atrocious. I had told him a few months ago that control was just bad, but that was understating it. If I had not put the seals on him or put up barriers, every faction nearby would have noticed and come to investigate. Including even the Main Branch of the Pendragon House.

I personally do not have much of a problem with them. Other than when my brother started to open up communications with them to reconcile, we haven't had any other form of contact since the 1700s. Regardless, they still seem to keep us at a certain distance, which I actually did not mind. We minded our business, and they minded their business. My brother was an optimist who believed that family should remain together, while it's not a bad thing, it would just take a lot of time.

While I can see that Ryuuta holds the same feeling of familial relation as my brother, I can also see that he is more of a realist with how things work.

Anyway, despite his horrendous control, after three months of constant hard work, he managed to achieve enough control to actually cast a spell. I won't deny that at first that I was worried that he would be lazy about it, but it seems that is was all for naught as he was able to accomplish his goal.

I watched upon as he cast his first spell. Even though it was a simple **Flame**, I could tell it was a special moment for him.

I then watched as he cast his second spell, the **Lightning Bolt**. It was easy to see that he seems to have a certain affinity for lightning spells just like my grandmother.

I could see him thinking about something after the spell had ended. I wonder what is going through his mind.

"What are you doing Ryuu?" I ask.

That seems to break him out of his thoughts.

"Remember when I had said that I met Gilgamesh?" I nod, "Well there was a certain technique that he showed me, and I wanted to try and see if I could do it."

"Is it dangerous?" I ask cautiously. Who knows what kind of techniques they had 6000 years ago?

He shakes his head.

"It shouldn't be."

"Go ahead then but know that I will stop you if I feel that you are going to harm yourself."

He turned to face a nearby tree before he started to charge his Mana. I could physically see the **Mana **starting to flow from his body. Whatever it is, it's going to be powerful. And then, I heard him chant.

"**It is time for disciplining. This is barbaric, even if it is one of my tactics. This is how treasures are meant to be used."**

I could only watch with my jaw hanging as I see two golden rings that are rippling from the center. I could see to small blades, daggers from what I could tell, emerge from the center of the ring.

"**GATE OF BABYLON"**

All of a sudden, the two daggers shot forward at an incredible speed. I turned my head to look at where the daggers had gone when I heard a crashing sound. It seems that the daggers had torn through the base of the tree, causing it to fall.

"_What on Earth was that!?"_

"Argh!"

I look to the source of the sound and see that Ryuuta is clutching his head in pain.

I quickly run over to him.

"Ryuu, what's wrong!?"

"It's fine," he responds, "It's just a bit of an information overload."

"What kind of information?" I ask.

"It has to do with the ability that I just used; the **Gate of Babylon** is Gilgamesh's treasury," he says with excitement.

"Wouldn't most items from that long ago be somewhat useless at this point?"

I know that there might be some pieces of ancient technology, but would everything in there be truly helpful? I am somewhat failing to comprehend what has him so excited.

"Rose, Gilgamesh has collected the Prototype of every human made weapon. When I say it's his treasury, I also mean that this is his armory."

"Prototype of every weapon? I don't quite understand. When you say every weapon, do mean one of every type, like the original catapult, or do you mean as in-"

"There is **Balmung Prototype **in here," he interrupts.

"What?" I ask quietly.

"When I mean every human construct, I mean the supernatural ones as well. **Gae Bolg, Balmung, Ascalon, Durandal**, and many more all have a Prototype, or an original concept if you will. Gilgamesh possesses all of the Prototypes."

I simply stare at him without saying a word, trying to comprehend the power of the Gilgamesh Familial Line. I turn to look at the two daggers that are still imbedded in the ground.

"What are those two daggers over there?" I ask while pointing at them.

"Huh," he looks over at them, "Oh, those two are just nameless weapons. I tried to bring forth named weapons, but it seems that I need more control bring them out. Also, it seems that currently two daggers are my limit. I could bring out a sword, but I would also probably expend all my **Mana** at the same time. If I were to unseal the limiter you put on me, hmm, I could probably bring out around three swords. If I were to continue the trend of power and control, then I would most likely need to be able to bring out five swords for a named dagger or small weapon, and I would need to be able to bring out ten swords for a named sword of medium sized weapon."

**(**AN: I know this sounds super nerfed but do try to remember that Ryuuta is currently a 3-year-old. Some might say "Gil could probably use the entire **Gate**." However, Gil was two thirds god while Ryuuta is just a really really strong human child. That doesn't mean that he is helpless, a nameless weapon is stronger than the swords that canon Kiba and Jeanne make without Balance Breaker.**)**

"_That is still amazing regardless."_

"It's not just bladed weapons inside, there are also magical staffs. Some already have spells pre-recorded in them while others don't." He adds.

"How so?"

"Watch this."

I observe as he closes his eyes and starts to concentrate. I can feel his **Mana** surging again.

"**GATE OF BABYLON"**

This time I see a staff come out of the golden ring while aimed at the sky. I then see Ryuuta snap his fingers and a magic circle appear above the staff and fire off a large fireball.

"That's incredible." I say

"Yeah, and from what I am able to tell, there are thousands of similar staffs inside. Some have different elements, while others just fire off pure** Mana**."

That is some serious firepower.

"Then how do you know what is inside the treasury?" I ask him.

"I don't know how to completely describe it, but its like there is a list with an image and a name for every object. Take those two daggers over there for example, when I wanted something I could bring out, the image of those two weapons appeared along with the words **Nameless Dagger** for both of them."

"So, do we have to clean up every time that you use your…" I struggle to find the name of such an ability.

"It's called the **Gate of Babylon** or the **Gate **for short." He finishes for me.

"So, do we have to clean up every time you use the **Gate**?" I ask.

"Er, no we shouldn't. Give me a few minutes." He says as he sits down and start to concentrate.

"_Probably looking through the items in the __**Gate**__."_

After a few minutes he seems to have found what he was looking for and opens the **Gate**. Except this time instead of shooting the object out, he sticks his hand inside and pulls out a little black orb that he pushes a button on before it starts to glow gold. Ryuuta then throws the object back into the treasury before closing.

"There that should do it, watch," he says while pointing at the daggers.

I then watch as the daggers turn into motes of gold and disappear. I turn to look back at Ryuuta with a questioning look. He seems to notice so he turns to me to answer.

"That glowing orb is an item that allows me to put any item in the treasury, but the item must have already been inside or placed inside first for it to work. So that means that I can't just randomly de-summon any object I want… No matter how much I would like to do so."

I chuckle at the last part which he grumbles out.

"Well, you can't have it all you know."

"Yeah, I get it," he responds.

"Let's head back, we've basically finished today's objectives. You can experiment with your newfound ability at a later date."

Ryuuta simply nods as follows me back to the house.

**XXX**

**Next Morning**

**Ryuuta POV**

Today after I woke up, I decided to quickly finish everything I needed to do. Usually I would take things easy; however, I wanted to skim through list of the items in the treasury. I know that I cannot go through every item, or it would take me years. What I do want to do is to see if the items in this **Gate **match the items that were said to be in the **Gate** in my previous world.

The other kids looked at me weirdly for finishing everything quickly, but Rose gave me a knowing look. That's why she pulled me to the side to talk to me.

"Are you going to experiment with that?" She whispers.

"Not really experiment, but I do want to skim through a little bit of the list. I might also pull out some of the smaller items," I whisper back.

"Go ahead and use my room, no one should disturb you there. Also don't shoot anything out like you did yesterday or cause a mess."

I nod, "Got it."

She gives me a pat on the back before going back to what she was doing earlier. As I walk to her room, make sure that no one is following me, after all, it would be a pain in the butt to explain what I am doing. Right before I enter, I double check my surroundings to see if there are any prying eyes. After that, I enter her room and lock the door.

I then close my eyes and start to concentrate.

I try to see if the objects that belonged to certain beings that no longer existed in Fate, but still exist in DXD, are still in there.

And it seems that they are not in here.

For example, in the Nasuverse, Gilgamesh was confirmed to have **Mjolnir** inside the **Gate**, but in this world, the Age of Gods is still ongoing, and Thor is still alive. Because of this **Mjolnir** is not inside of this treasury.

I also figured out that the Prototypes of this world look like the normal weapons of the Nasuverse.

For example, in this world **Balmung** looks completely different from Fate/Apocrypha. However, **Balmung Prototype **of this world looks exactly like the one Siegfried, Saber of Black, used in Apocrypha.

The weapons that changed throughout history remain in their original form and element inside the treasury.

For example, **Clarent **was originally a Holy Sword that transformed into a Demonic Sword later on. **Clarent Prototype**, on the other hand, is still a Holy Sword. Due to that, while it retains the same shape as the one in my memories, the coloring is different. The red, grey, and black are instead blue, silver, and gold, similar to the generic coloring of a Holy Sword.

Another example would be **Merodach**, the original sword of selection. Since the Prototypes are supposed to be original concepts, the treasury does not contain **Gram Prototype **and **Caliburn Prototype** as **Merodach** is the original concept of those two weapons.

But if I remember correctly, that part was already a part of the Nasuverse lore.

"_So, the only real differences are the appearances and the items belonging to the still living beings of this world."_

Of course, just looking through all of the named weapons is kind of pointless as I cannot bring out any of them… yet.

After looking through a lot of weapons, I decided to look through some books.

I was mostly uninterested as none of them could do anything to help me really, at the moment that is. It's true that there are a lot of spell and technique books that I could learn from; however, most of them are at the advanced level. There are most likely some beginner books in the treasury, but I'm just too lazy to go looking for them.

There is one particular book that caught my attention though:

**Advanced Mana Burst**

For that technique in particular I actually looked for a beginner book for but could not find. But after thinking about the way things were in the Fate world, thought it was actually somewhat expected, since not a lot of people could actually use that particular technique, and most of them were Sabers.

I am by no means a fool. I remember Artoria using **Mana Burst** to launch herself with great speed and power to outmaneuver her opponents and close distances quickly. I also remember Mordred channeling it through her sword to push Siegfried away with great force when their swords were held against each other.

The main point, however, is the fact that **Mana Burst** is the technique that allowed Sabers to use the beam like attacks that they could perform. Some Lancers and Berserkers could use it as well. It could be said that **Mana Burst** is necessary to bring out the true potential of a weapon.

Although I couldn't find the beginner book, there is a fifty-fifty chance that Rose knows how to do it. I will ask her tonight.

**(**AN: **Mana Burst **is **Prana Burst** in the Nasuverse for those who got confused.**)**

**XXX**

While I was skimming through the treasury, nighttime had quickly arrived. I did eventually get bored of looking at items and decided to train the way to use the **Gate** without the need to close my eyes and focus while staying still.

Truth be told, it was actually not that hard. I am already quite used to multi-tasking and the only difference in this was to multi-task with only my brain, for now anyway. I do intend on using the **Gate **while in the middle of combat. If I had to take a guess, then I would say I would be able to use it in non-combat situations after about week and another week or two would be needed for me to use it in combat situations, since I do not practice combat every day.

Rose had already delivered lunch and dinner to the room, but she did tell me that it was a one-time thing since I had discovered something new. I already told her that I would meet her at the usual spot so she wouldn't have to hurry up with the other kids.

I put on my jacket and hop outside of the window. Although I jumped out of a window that is two stories high, it did not really affect me as my body was no longer on the level of a normal human's, despite being only a three-year-old. I did roll forward just in case.

**(**AN: Rolling can lessen the damage and danger when falling from a high place, but it does require some technique.**)**

After I arrive at the training area, I start to warm up my body by doing a few laps, some pushups, some sit ups, etc.

Since I alternate my training days between physical and magic, my training schedule looks something like this: Physical, Magical, Physical, Magical, Physical, Magical, Physical. Since there are an odd number of days in a week, there are some weeks where there are three days of physical while there are four days in another same for magical training due the alteration of training days.

Usually in a three physical day week, the first physical day is pure fitness, Rose uses that day to push me to the absolute limit of what I am physically capable of in terms of agility, strength, and endurance. The second training day is then used for technical things, like balance, reflexes, and flexibility by using exercises such as the pillar one where she throws things at me. The third day is then used for sparring between the two of us. In a four physical day week, Rose just adds an extra sparring day in between the fitness and technical days.

Anyway, today is a three physical day week, and it is also the sparring day. Just thinking about the spar I'm about to have reminds me of the first time I had a spar with Rose and how I was utterly destroyed. Nowadays I can actually land hits on her. Of course, the first time I actually managed to land one, I stopped and stepped back to start attacking again. That earned me a whack on the head and lecture on how "Your enemy won't stop just because you managed to hit them once." I do admit that it was my fault for stopping like an idiot, but regardless, I have gotten much, much better since I had first started.

After I finish my warmup, I lean against a tree while I wait for Rose.

I don't have to wait for too long before I see her silhouette approaching.

"So, was your time well spent?" Rose asks.

"Yeah, I no longer have to focus as much as I did last night. I already estimated that it would be about two more weeks before I am able to use the **Gate** in active combat. I would still need practice after that in order to make decent tactics out of it. I'm kind of excited about it." I respond.

"That's good, I also want to see what that would look like. After all, the **Gate** is a technique that has not been used since Gilgamesh died, and that was over 6000 years ago!" She sounds just as excited as I am.

"Speaking of tactics, I am planning on using more of my **Mana** for the **Gate**, rather than for offensive magic since even a nameless weapon can lots of damage and there are also thousands of powerful magical staffs inside, like the one I showed you yesterday. I still do intend on using magic, but I am most likely going to use it for auxiliary purposes. What do you think?"

I watch as Rose crosses her arms and thinks about my proposal. I actually did put a lot of thought into this. Although it sounds nice to be able to use powerful spells and such, but I am already practicing mastery for a sword, and now I have to add in the mastery for the **Gate of Babylon**. Usually I wouldn't mind, but in this world, power attracts power. While I am hidden for now, I never know when I could be exposed. So, I am aware that I cannot spend time to master everything.

"That's actually not that bad of an idea. If you were at the very a half breed, then I would have told you to continue what we are currently doing. However, you are a human so don't have as long as other races. So, yes, let's take that route with your development. Do you already have any ideas?"

"Yeah, have you heard of something called **Mana Burst**?" I ask.

I can see her eyes widen at the mention of the name of the technique.

"Where did you hear about that technique?" She asks.

"There are some spell books inside the **Gate** and I found one called **Advanced Mana Burst**. Although I couldn't fully comprehend it since there is no beginner version, from the bits and pieces I could pull from the book, it sounds useful. Since there is no beginner version, I was wondering if you knew about it, or at least someone who does." I answer.

"I do know about it, and I can teach it to you. However, there is a prerequisite technique that you need to learn before you **Mana Burst**. The prerequisite technique and **Mana Burst** are considered to be Lost Arts. That's because they were skills developed by humans, for humans, so none of the supernatural races knows how to use them. The problem is the both techniques are difficult to use so humans gradually stopped using them. I can tell you with 100% confidence that I am the last human who knows how to use them. Your father would have been famous if he had thrown himself into the supernatural simply for knowing how to use those two skills, but he never really wanted to get involved like I did. It's actually a good thing that you have the advanced version of **Mana Burst**, because I never really developed it other than to use it to gain some distance. Anyway, since they are considered magical skills, I will teach you about them tomorrow. Today we spar."

She tosses me the wooden sword that I have used against her since day one, while she grabs her own wooden sword. We walk away from the tree that I was leaning on and go to a more open area. After that we put some distance between the two of use and settle into a stance.

**XXX**

**3****rd**** POV**

After observing each other for a little bit, the first one to act was Rose. She quickly dashed towards Ryuuta, who in response, also dashed forward. Rose no longer stayed in one spot after Ryuuta had landed a hit on her a few months ago. After that she made Ryuuta stay on the defensive in order to train him. However, starting last week, the two no longer made such preparations and simply fought.

While using her momentum, Rose did a downward slash towards Ryuuta's head. Ryuuta quickly brought up his sword horizontally in what seemed to be a block. However, once the two weapons connected, Ryuuta let the pointed end of his sword fall to the side while keeping the handle in place. This resulted in Rose's sword sliding along the side of Ryuuta's sword with her being unable to stop it due to the momentum of the downward slash.

Seeing herself about to be put in a disadvantageous position, Rose twisted her whole body to bring the sword into a horizontal slash. In response, Ryuuta quickly lowered himself while bringing his sword into an upright position with the pointed end pointing at the sky. When the swords connected, Ryuuta once a held the handle in place while allowing the other end tilt over is head. This time, Ryuuta also pushed upwards slightly allowing his sword to act as a ramp of sorts. This once again forced Rose's attack to be redirected, but this time it was over his head.

Rose was quite surprised as this was the first time she had seen Ryuuta perform this technique. While it is true that this is the first time Ryuuta did this technique in live combat, it did not mean that he had never practiced it before. This technique is Ryuuta's response towards the physical power that the supernatural races have. Ryuuta intended on remaining as a human for his entire life, so he needed a way to fight back against the other races of this world. As result, he ended up on focusing on two key points: speed and technique. Power will come naturally with time so Ryuuta didn't worry about it for now. Of course, now that he had access to the **Gate of Babylon**, he also has the power aspect; however, the **Gate** is not a fix it all tool. It has its uses and its limits.

So for close quarters combat, Ryuuta decided to make his swordsmanship center around the concept of redirecting attacks. Of course, once he learned **Mana Burst**, he would incorporate that in too, allowing him to clash directly more often, but the concept of redirection would always remain.

After Rose's attack was redirected, Ryuuta stepped forward with a thrust at her stomach. Realizing that she is unable to dodge, Rose decided to simply endure it. When the thrust connected, she let out a slight grimace.

Nowadays, Ryuuta's attacks are no longer as weak as they used to be. Not only that, but he is also able to put his entire body weight behind his attacks.

Following up on the thrust, Ryuuta flicked his sword upwards. Rose managed to shift her head to the side in time, but his sword still managed to scratch her cheek a little. Seeing him about to strike again, Rose immediately backed away from Ryuuta, giving her some room to breathe.

However, Rose no longer held the initiative in this fight. Ryuuta closely followed her and slashed horizontally at her waist. Rose brought her sword against his, not to defend, but rather to force his attack back.

That is currently one of Ryuuta's weaknesses. Although he will eventually be able to add a lot of force behind his attacks, right now they are rather weak and easy to counter. Rose also realized that this was the reason that Ryuuta decided to use magic as an auxiliary supplement.

"_It shouldn't be a problem after I teach him the two techniques that I promised him. After he is able to use them in combat, we might have to do all out spars rather than sword only spars. I might even take him with me to hunt down a stray devil or two to let him get used to the supernatural." _Rose thought as landed a hit on Ryuuta's ribs after pushing his attack away.

After receiving the attack, rather than rebalancing himself, Ryuuta allowed himself to fall back. The reason he did so was because he saw another downward slash coming towards him. Ryuuta did a semi-roll and stopped when his back was planted on the ground and then he brought his knees to his chest. He then brought up his sword horizontally. When Rose's sword connected with his, Ryuuta quickly brought his feet up and pushed against his sword to do a full block.

Rose quickly pulled back after Ryuuta managed to successfully block and then slashed at his wrist that held his sword. Due to Ryuuta being in an awkward position, he was unable to dodge, and he ended up dropping his sword. Seeing that his sword had fallen, Rose ran up and held her sword at his neck.

"What in the world was that at the end?" Rose asked him.

"I didn't really think at the moment I was trying to avoid your downward slash and by the time I was curled up on the ground with my sword up, I was trying to figure out how to use more force and thought to use my legs. Honestly, it worked way better than I thought it would." Ryuuta responded.

"You expected it to go worse?" Rose inquired with an amused smile.

"Yeah, I thought I would miss the sword and end up kicking air. Hahahaha!" Ryuuta also was amused at the fight that he recently experienced.

"_I think I'm starting to understand why Vali would enjoy fighting so much. I think that I am slowly becoming a battle junkie as well." _He thought with a grin.

"Wasn't that fight a little short though?" Ryuuta questioned.

Rose simply rolled her eyes.

"It's best if the fight is short. As a human, you may be able to build up your stamina to match the level of other races one day, but usually humans have the least endurance and will tire quickly unless trained up correctly. There is also the fact that some of the older ones, and by old I mean old by their standards not human standards, usually have a relic or item that they could use in a fight to assist them. The most common item that you will probably come across is a bottle of Phoenix Tears. It might not be true for other groups, but I am sure that every single devil has at least one bottle on them at all times. Another reason you would want to finish quickly is due to Sacred Gears. Most, if not all Sacred Gears are the Charge Type that will build up more power over time. You would especially unlucky to run into the one of the hosts of the Heavenly Dragons and you would be even more foolish to challenge them to a drawn out fight. Other Sacred Gears usually have a One-Hit-One-Kill skill as well." Rose lectures.

"Another thing is that not all of your opponents are going to be chivalrous and face you alone and head on. It's likely that they will try to buy time for back up or they might take one of your nearby allies hostage. Don't think that just because none of your allies are nearby, you can take you time with your opponent. Almost everyone involved in the supernatural is capable of teleportation, so it's completely possible that they teleport to someone you care about, or they might get someone else to do it for them. The point that I am trying to make is that longer, flashier fights are not a good thing. Unless your opponent is a training partner or something, you should go for the finish as fast as possible. If you can ever finish an opponent in one move, don't hesitate, just do it." She continues.

"That makes sense." Ryuuta agrees while inwardly reminding himself to restrain his battle lust in the future.

"After this spar, I am even more inclined to agree with your idea to use magic as an auxiliary asset." Rose mused after thinking about the spar again.

"You're thinking about how weak my attacks are, aren't you?" Ryuuta questioned with a frown.

Rose nodded, "It's to be expected, you're only a three year old human. Although your ancestors were much more powerful at your age, they were fundamentally different. Mordred had the blood of the Red Dragon Emperor flowing in his veins after Merlin magically injected in him, and Gilgamesh was two thirds god. I believe that you can reach their level of power, it's just that it will take some more time."

"Alright. So, do you want to go for Round Two?" Ryuuta asked.

"Sure."

After hearing the confirmation, Ryuuta got up and picked his sword. The two once again put some distance in between them. After a while, the first one to charge this time was Ryuuta. Right before he was about to enter striking distance, Ryuuta started to pivot his foot in order to spin, a full 360 spin, he did so twice. By the time he was about to finish the spins, he was well within striking distance. Ryuuta used the momentum of the spin to force a horizontal slash at Rose's waist. Rose simply brought up her own sword in order to block the incoming attack. The block was successful; however, the force that Ryuuta generated was too much for her to push the attack away immediately like she did last time.

"Not bad," Rose complimented, "Doing that was a bit risky, but you timed it correctly."

Yes, the most important thing about what Ryuuta just did was his timing. Too early and Rose could have easily read the attack and countered. Too late and Ryuuta's back would have been exposed, allowing Rose to end the spar there.

"_That is one of his greatest advantages that I tend to see. In a close ranged fight like this, things are always fast paced, and Ryuuta has an excellent sense of time that allows him to flourish in such situations." _ Rose mused.

After seeing the attack stop, Ryuuta had a weird expression on his face.

"_I'm glad that she didn't just push it away like before, but I suppose that hoping for it break through her guard was a bit too much." _Ryuuta thought to himself before he immediately pulled back.

Then, all of a sudden, Ryuuta pulled his sword hand back and threw his sword as hard as he could at his aunt's face. Rose of course was startled by such a move and automatically brought her sword up as fast as she could and knocked the incoming weapon upwards.

"Wha-" When she was about to ask what he was trying to do, she noticed that Ryuuta was no longer in front of her.

"_Below!" _However, it was already too late, and Rose was knocked back with her sword slipping out of her hands. She truly had not expected Ryuuta to do something so crazy and unique. Seriously who throws their sword in a _sword fight_. Well apparently Ryuuta does, and to make it even more apparent, the tactic worked.

Before, after Ryuuta had thrown his sword, he immediately ran towards Rose, and when he got close, he lowered himself to make an illusion as if he disappeared. By the time that Rose had noticed, she had already been tackled by Ryuuta. Although Ryuuta's strength is considered to be weak, that is by supernatural standards where a body has been saturated by abnormal energies, like **Mana**. By normal human standards, Ryuuta could tackle an adult to the ground and to Rose who was unprepared, the impact was huge.

After they both landed on the ground, Ryuuta quickly got back up and kicked away Rose's sword. By now Ryuuta was only paying partial attention to Rose. The rest of his attention was towards the whooshing sound that was coming closer. It was the sword that Ryuuta had thrown and Rose had knocked up.

Once he felt that it had reached close enough to him, Ryuuta reached out and caught the sword handle and ran toward Rose who had almost fully stood up. When he reached her, Ryuuta held his sword at her neck.

He looked at her with a grin and said for the first time in this life,

"I win."

**XXX**

**Sorry for such a late update, but between COVID and high school (I still had classes online *sob*) most of my time was taken up.**

**Now I have graduated though, and I have a lot of extra time.**

**What do you guys think about the fight scene in this chapter? It is the first time I did one in 3****rd**** POV.**

**Speaking of 3****rd**** POV, what do you think about it? I have been thinking about doing the rest of the story in 3****rd**** POV instead of 1****st**** POV. I would like to know what you guys think about it.**

**Not all of my fight scenes will be as detailed as this one. I wanted to let people know it what direction I intend to develop Ryuuta. Remember though, that not all of his abilities have been unlocked, so his fighting style will definitely change even more in the future.**

**Also the Introductory/Childhood Arc will be wrapped up in the next chapter.**


End file.
